Ella es un blend
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Cerca de un año ha transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron y Sesshomaru es incapaz de engañarse: la ha extrañado con locura.
1. Tanzania Peaberry

**Disclaimer:** Primero que nada, esto es un AU, no esperen "sobrenaturalidades". Segundo, hay algo de OoC por parte de Inuyasha, no me odien, el que avisa no traiciona (?) Si surge algo más adelante, lo socializaré. Segundo, algo que jamás aclaré, _Inuyasha_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi *llora desconsoladamente* yo sólo los tomo para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **I**

 **Tanzania Peaberry**

El Café Shiruku tenía cierto aire de misticismo. Porque era único, que aunque exclusivo era de bajo perfil, porque su clientela era igualmente exclusiva, sus productos, otro tanto. Lo cierto es que no cualquier cruzaba sus puertas de cristal, muy selecto era el grupo que efectivamente ocupaba sus mesas.

La alta sociedad de Tokio era soberbia pero silenciosa al respecto. La opulencia siempre estaba perfectamente oculta, aunque a la vista de absolutamente todos. Él, fiel al estilo, siempre había sabido cómo mantenerse al margen, aunque siempre siendo el eje de cuanto aconteciera a su alrededor. A veces su insospechado protagonismo lo confundía.

Sesshomaru degustó el primer golpe de su café profundo y rico. Su cuerpo medio obsequiaba notas ácidas envueltas en tonos frutales que le recordaron lo propicia que podía ser su fortuna en ocasiones como aquellas, cuando quería saciar caprichos costosos.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que su lengua hiciera el trabajo. Pasas de corinto que mutaron hasta convertirse en chocolate, dejándole un sabor final dulce en el paladar.

Cuando abrió los ojos y éstos se reacomodaron al sol de la mañana, creyó que su cerebro le gastaba una broma vil; sopesó la idea de que se pasado lo había encontrado y se manifestaba cruel. Pensó que era una jugarreta de su psiquis, pero jamás podría atribuirle a su imaginación la autoría de tan magnífica creación.

Porque cuántas veces se preguntó si la volvería a ver hasta que los meses lo convencieron de que debía abandonar esos fútiles pensamientos; en cuántas ocasiones debió sujetarse para no acribillar a su medio hermano por su imperdonable falta, la que acabaría empujándola lejos; _cuántas, cuántas_ veces llegó al límite en donde sentía compasión por sí mismo y luego retrocedía hasta terreno más honrado.

Porque desde el primer día en que vio a esa mujer ingresar a la casa paterna, sus ojos la buscarían para siempre y su cerebro encontraría perfectos métodos para pensarla, su corazón se convencería de que latía por ella. Y él, propietario de ese conjunto de absurdidades, lucharía arduamente por despejar su mente lógica de tan subversivas e ingenuas nociones.

Su fachada era perfecta, sublime, impertérrita, pero dentro su cuerpo amenazaba con naufragar. Dejó la taza con cuidado sobre su plato y se dedicó a observarla.

La humedad del día había hecho estragos con su cabello naturalmente rebelde, pero de alguna magnífica manera la distinguía; eso y la sencillez de su vestuario. Sus mejillas lucían un rubor natural, siempre una ávida caminante, y desde que Inuyasha desapareciera de su vida con su chofer y su limosina, el sol era su espectador.

Su belleza lo abrumó.

Luego aquellos ojos lo encontraron y sintió todo su ser intangible derrumbarse ante el peso de su sonrisa. Feliz, lo saludó con la mano y él, porque fue todo cuanto atinó a hacer, señaló la silla frente a él, silenciosamente invitándola a acompañarlo. Ella no lo pensó siquiera un segundo y todavía con toda la luz en su rostro, entró. No obstante, no llegó muy lejos.

—Este establecimiento se reserva el derecho de admisión, señorita —escuchó la voz del encargado—. Debo pedirle que se retire.

La luz desapareció y Sesshomaru ingresó en escena, aproximándose.

—Está conmigo —dijo.

—Siento la intromisión, Sr. Taisho —accedió rápidamente, agachando la cabeza—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber a la señorita?

—Té mugicha caliente —sin más el hombre desapareció y Sesshomaru guió a Kagome hasta su mesa.

Su inconcebible silencio le pesaba, entonces la miró.

—Perdón por ese mal momento —dijo entonces, dando otro sorbo de su café, permitiéndose un tiempo para acostumbrarse a su presencia.

Cuando sonrió, supo que todo estaba bien.

—Esos tés refinados sólo los he bebido contigo.

—Me pregunto cuál es tu secreto para sobrevivir.

Kagome rió.

—Veo que no has abandonado tu obsesión por el café.

—¿ _Obsesión_? —arqueó una ceja— Lo considero más un ilustre pasatiempos.

—¿Qué hay de este?

—Peaberry de Tanzania —informó con elegancia—. Un favorito especial.

—Debe ser _muy_ especial.

—Los granos de café crecen mellizos, por eso cada grano tiene un lado plano. _Este_ café nace cuando sólo uno de sus granos es fertilizado, desarrollándose solo hasta adquirir una forma completa, sin nada que lo aplane. El Peaberry es un individualista, algo así como un solitario, uno cuyo cuerpo único acapara la esencia de dos granos tradicionales. Es inimitable.

Kagome pensaba cómo había llegado a comparar un hombre con un grano de café.

—Además crece en el monte Kilimanjaro, lo cual me parece un dato por demás exótico.

La hizo reír otra vez.

—Eres un hombre fascinante, Sesshomaru.

—Sólo instruido —repuso inmediatamente, agitado con su cumplido.

El té arribó y Kagome bebió con consciencia, degustando su obsequio.

—¿Cómo está Rin?

—Muy bien, finalmente hizo paz con sus obligaciones académicas.

—Ella es una artista —decretó con cierto dramatismo—. La secularidad del sistema educativo siempre fue su gran obstáculo.

—Su potencial artístico también está siendo debidamente explorado.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Cada vez más cerca —anunció feliz—. Ya he iniciado con mis prácticas. Puedo decir que he encontrado mi vocación.

—Siempre has hecho mayor caso a lo que sientes que a lo que piensas.

—Sí —accedió, apartando la mirada, viendo a los transeúntes pasar—, pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

—A mí también.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella ocultó un leve rubor detrás de la fina porcelana y para cortar esa tensión, bebió.

Sí, Sesshomaru era un hombre fascinante, sin duda. Su modos selectos y su distinguida persona siempre le habían llamado la atención; recordó sentirlo solitario cuando lo conoció por primera vez, cuando fue llevada a la casa paterna para conocer al resto de la familia; solitario y aterrador, entre otros calificativos.

El hombre que diciendo casi nada y demostrando poco, le hizo saber que tenía en él un amigo. Después de lo que había ocurrido Kagome pensó que siempre había sabido que Inuyasha acabaría por romperle el corazón, que todo acabaría de forma dramática, pero que _él_ siempre estaría para ella. Incluso cuando su dolor los alejó.

Durante casi un año.

El sosiego que había sentido minutos antes se evaporó y los nervios tomaron el espacio vacío.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó al fin.

—Saludable.

—¿Sigues resistiéndote a tomar su lugar?

—Ya no tengo tanto margen para omisiones —terminó con lo que quedaba del Peaberry—. Si no lo hago yo, ambos sabemos quién lo hará.

Kagome se sorprendió.

—Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que tu padre se decidiera por…

—Mi padre me está forzando a tomar una decisión.

—Bueno, tú siempre hiciste caso a lo que pensabas. Estoy segura de que tu lógica tiene la respuesta indicada.

 _¿A qué costo, me pregunto?_ , pensó él.

—Ambos sabemos cuál es.

—Sí —sonrió—. Nadie más idóneo.

—El café y los negocios _son_ mi especialidad.

Y por cuarta vez, la hizo reír.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Mayo 23, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,134

* * *

 **NA:** La temática del café es para satisfacer un capricho personal. Toda la data que lean al respecto es real. Todos los tipos de café que voy a mencionar son los de más alta categoría a nivel mundial. Lo mejor de lo mejor para el mejor de todos.

Es un placer estar de vuelta con una nueva historia. Espero que agrade y entretenga.

 _J._

PD. Té mugicha: es un té hecho a base de granos, no hojas, muy popular en Japón, Corea y China.

PD2. Ignoren la info de más arriba, es para un registro mío nada más.


	2. Sumatra Mandheling

**II**

 **Sumatra Mandheling**

Había habido cierta resistencia de su parte. Había encontrado, no muy sorprendido con su proeza, cerca de diez razones para no retomar sobre la conversación que había sostenido la mañana anterior, especialmente _no_ la interlocutora.

—Sr. Taisho, el Sr. Murakami está en la línea dos —la voz de su secretaria a través del intercomunicador lo alejó de sus divagues.

—No —fue su llana respuesta.

—Dice que es una emergencia.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos un momento y finalmente tomó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—¿Viste a Kagome Higurashi y no me dijiste nada?

Su silencio debió sugerir cuantiosas cantidades de frustración, porque el Sr. Murakami prosiguió:

—Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad me harás averiguar por mi cuenta?

Sesshomaru colgó.

La excelsa alta sociedad de Tokio era silenciosa y discreta pero _no_. Debió suponer que algunos de los presentes en el Café Shiruku reconocerían a quien fuera la novia del tempestuoso Inuyasha Taisho durante tres años. Su patético medio hermano había hecho de Kagome Higurashi un trofeo para exhibir en cuanta reunión social surgiese, vanagloriándose de su conquista.

Ella, a su vez, había sido el foco de la discordia durante mucho tiempo. Cómo una joven de orígenes no tan opulentos se había convertido en la envidia de muchos personajes, en el centro de escándalos y rumores que acabaron arruinando su sensacionalista relación.

Escuchó la voz de su secretaria elevarse del otro lado de las puertas, peticionando a quien asumió era el Sr. Murakami que no osara cruzaras.

Pero Murakami raras veces se atenía a códigos básicos de decoro y se atribuía facultades que no le competían ni eran propias para con una persona de un rango como el suyo. En aquella empresa _todos_ eran sus subordinados pero Murakami parecía no procesar esa información _nunca_.

—No se preocupe, señorita Sara —decía, a medio cuerpo de ingresar a la oficina—, yo me responsabilizaré de todo.

—Tu insistencia en provocarle arritmias a mi secretaria es positivamente homicida.

El Sr. Murakami cerró la ancha puerta tras de sí y sonrió. Sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia él y Sesshomaru advirtió por vez primera lo que traía en la mano. Un paquete sugerente que rápidamente lo distrajo de la intromisión de su asesor legal. Misericordia sería lo que le ofrecería más tarde cuando comprobó de qué se trataba.

No emitió sonido alguno pero sus ojos debieron brillar de emoción porque Murakami sonrió por él.

—Me pareció propicio.

—Mm —lo miró filosamente a los ojos.

—El Mandheling de Sumatra es uno de los cafés menos ácidos del mercado —informó con alegría.

—Sé qué características posee.

—Me gusta pensarte como este café poco ácido, que después de un encuentro más que feliz siente las proverbiales notas frutales y dulces y herbales de este magnífico varietal.

—Me pregunto qué actos delictivos habrás llevado a cabo para adquirirlo.

—Soy abogado, Sesshomaru, un representante de la ley. De más está decir que fue todo bajo las normas de los hombres. No me niegues el presente, sé que te gusta.

— _Es_ un espléndido café —accedió.

—Casualmente esa es la misma palabra que habría utilizado para describir tu encuentro de ayer.

El Director General se reclinó en su silla de cuero y se cruzó holgadamente de brazos. A esa altura de la tarde el saco ya no delineaba su geometría, sino que se mostraba colgado en un apartado perchero, y las mangas de la camisa llegaban enrolladas hasta sus codos, dando cuenta de las horas que había transcurrido dentro de ese edificio.

—La invité a tomar té. Fue una conversación escueta.

—Quisiera asumir que concertaste una reunión futura.

—No.

—Tal vez no te merezcas el Mandheling después de todo —sonrió divertido.

—No fue algo que tuviese tiempo a pensar en el momento.

 _Esa_ _es la clase de emociones que despertó siempre en ti_ , pensó el amigo.

—Ojalá el destino intervenga —comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

—Miroku —pronunció su nombre con una implícita advertencia de anexo.

—No he dicho que _yo_ fuese a tomar las riendas de la situación —y agregó, hostigándolo:—, ciertamente no me concierne.

Y el abogado se fue, dejándolo con la compañía única del Mandheling de Sumatra, su perfecto aroma y un tumulto de pensamientos en la cabeza; el desorden en su estructura lógica suponía terreno foráneo y su inusitada incapacidad de apelar a sistemas de clasificación le supo a lección.

Por mucho que su repentina reaparición lo sacudiese, nada lo había hecho cambiar sus modelos, ni siquiera ella, tan ideal y competente para una empresa semejante. Es por eso que eventualmente logró reorganizarse y proseguir con sus actividades que sólo demandaban de él el uso exhaustivo de su intelecto, para _eso_ él era ideal y competente.

Sólo que había más que aquello que podía ser controlado por él, algo tal vez superior, incorpóreo, autónomo y soberano. Eso era posiblemente el cosmos que simplemente obraba. Por eso horas más tarde, cuando ya tenía el saco puesto para marchar a su hogar, el Presidente ingresó a su silenciosa oficina.

—Qué suerte que te encuentro —su respiración laboriosa daba cuenta de que se había apresurado para llegar allí.

—Padre —dijo a modo de saludo mientras guardaba billetera, celular, documentos en su portafolios y reajustaba su reloj de muñeca.

El Presidente no habló inmediatamente y eso sólo alimentó recelo en el más joven. Su padre, advirtiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, optó por distraerlo con algo más antes:

—¿Asistirás a la cena de hoy?

—Ciertamente no —cerró el portafolios y lo miró—. Pero ya tenías mi respuesta.

—Pensé que tal vez lo reconsiderarías.

—Raras veces cambio de opinión.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Hijo…

Taisho padre lo pensó otra vez, titubeando. La reticencia a hablar le hizo pensar por qué consideraba ese tópico tan sensible, por qué tenía la firme creencia de que detrás de lo que había acontecido el día anterior había un significado de peso, trascendente.

Sesshomaru sabía que quería preguntar por Kagome pero él no le haría el momento más sencillo.

—Debo irme.

—Primero —finalmente se hizo de coraje—, dime cómo estaba. ¿La viste feliz?

—Sí —le concedió—. Preguntó por ti.

—Kagome siempre me pareció… frutal, llena de colores y dulzura —comentó, aunque parecía un soliloquio, una melancólica sonrisa en el rostro.

—Inició con sus prácticas, está muy cerca de terminar.

—Esas son magníficas noticias —su rostro cansado se iluminó—. Gracias, hijo.

Asintió como toda respuesta y esperó a que se fuera para hacerlo él posteriormente.

—Sr. Taisho, tiene una reserva para las nueve —le anunció su secretaria antes de partir.

—¿Reserva?

—La señorita Rin me ha pedido que la haga, señor.

La mención de aquel nombre lo sosegó sobremanera. Recibió los datos del restaurante y fue al sitio en cuestión. A Rin le agradaría escuchar sobre Kagome. Y a él hacer mención de ella nuevamente.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Mayo 28, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,122

* * *

 **NA:** _¡AAAAAHHHHH!_ ¡Rostros conocidos! ¡Gracias infinitas por todavía estar! Esta vuelta voy a contestar los reviews.

A saber, esta historia no está catalogada como Humor. Estoy incursionando en terrenos más propios del Drama y viendo qué sale, que por ahora está resultando ser de mi agrado. Y de paso ahondar en un Sesshomaru aristocrático que me parece muy sexy. La idea de que él y Miroku tengan una amistad vieja me encanta, como se habrá percatado quien haya leído algo mío antes.

En fin, en la medida que se vayan dando ciertas cuestiones, las socializaré. Creo que me van a echar de FF si ven esta nota de autor tan larga. Me retiro, gracias por los bellos comentarios y nos vemos muy pronto :*

 _J._


	3. Nicaragüense

**Disclaimer:** *Aplaude con lágrimas a los ojos a Rumiko Takahashi*

* * *

 **III**

 **Nicaragüense**

 _—_ _Quiero a todos allí. Asegura que es especial._

 _—_ _Y le crees._

 _—_ _Desde luego._

 _Sesshomaru pasaba carpetas con velocidad, buscando una puntual, sin éxito aparente._

 _—_ _Finalmente ha conseguido una muchacha digna de presentar a la familia._

 _—_ _Es a ti quien debe agradar, padre, a mí me da exactamente lo mismo —retiró una, pensando que era, sólo para ser decepcionado. Retomó su actividad._

 _—_ _Sesshomaru —llamó con gravedad, captando la atención de su primogénito—. Irás._

 _—_ _¿Me estás dando una orden?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _Encontró la carpeta pero toda sensación de triunfo se evaporó._

 _—_ _Será formal —agregó por último, dejándolo solo._

* * *

La ciudad nocturna pasaba frente a sus ojos con la luminosidad de siempre, con su incesante movimiento, con sus caminantes en sus mundos, con el bullicio perenne, la locura acostumbrada. Pero el panorama familiar traía sosiego a la marea de emociones que había comenzado a sentir desde el día anterior.

Se preguntó si lograría recuperar su aparentemente imperecedera impasividad.

* * *

 _—_ _Inuyasha, ¿qué? —rió su esposa— ¿Hablas en serio?_

 _—_ _Desafortunadamente —aflojó el nudo de la corbata hasta deshacerlo completamente y desabrochó los botones de su camisa._

 _—_ _No puedo creer que sea serio._

 _La expresión que dejó ver en sus ojos decía en altos volúmenes que lo dudaba gravemente._

 _—_ _Tal vez diga la verdad, tal vez sea especial._

 _La miró sin necesidad de hacer acotación alguna._

 _—_ _Ven —cambió ella de tema—, déjame ayudarte._

* * *

Las imponentes torres trillizas del Park Hyatt sobresalían en el paisaje urbano de su alrededor, altivas y protagonistas como soberbias esculturas. Eran las predilectas de Rin, sus luces siempre habían llamado su atención, incluso cuando era apenas una recién nacida.

El valet recibió su vehículo e ingresó al lobby. Varias cabezas viajaron hasta su persona y algunos saludaron con deferencia, forzándolo a devolver las cortesías con frío automatismo. Ignoró a cuantos pudo, intercambió escuetas oraciones con los más destacados y rápidamente se escabulló al elevador, marcando el piso cuarenta.

En cuanto apareció en el restaurante, el gerente se aproximó para ofrecer la bienvenida y con ensayada celeridad lo guió hasta su mesa habitual, junto al ventanal, donde la Srta. Taisho ya lo aguardaba. Caminando lentamente, absorbió la inocente imagen de su hija observando el horizonte nocturno y sus luces danzantes. Vestía impecablemente, su cabello estaba delicadamente peinado, manteniendo a raya sus mechones rebeldes.

—¡Papá! —sonrió ampliamente cuando volvió el rostro y lo visualizó en la distancia.

—Buenas noches, Rin —besó su frente y tomó su sitio, frente a ella.

—¿Estás molesto porque no te avisé antes?

—No —negó pronto—, de hecho, creo que has tenido una buena idea.

La sonrisa infantil no desaparecía.

—Hay algo de lo que no te he hablado _aún_.

Rin estaba visiblemente ansiosa por saber, pero pacientemente aguardó a que su padre prosiguiera.

—Ayer vi a Kagome.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con el destello ingenuo de la edad, feliz más allá de toda explicación. Podía verla morderse la lengua por preguntar más. La niña quería reprochar que no se le hubiese comunicado inmediatamente algo tan importante, pero lo pensó mejor.

—¿Preguntó por mí?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Le dijiste que empecé a tocar el violín?

—No fui específico pero reconoció la artista en ti y se alegró al saber que hacías algo que disfrutas.

—¿Estaba feliz?

Inuyasha la había destrozado a tal extremo que hasta su hija de siete años en aquel entonces había advertido las nefastas circunstancias de su separación.

—Sí —aseguró convincentemente.

—Eso es bueno.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Estás lista, Rin? —preguntó la Sra. Taisho._

 _—_ _Sí —repuso, bajando los últimos escalones._

 _Se encaminaron los tres, entonces, a la mansión Taisho, donde una cena que Sesshomaru calificó de fútil los aguardaba. Una cena que empezaría incómoda y que Rin se encargaría de suavizar para todos, mejor versada, aparentemente, en el arte de ser una buena anfitriona que su tío, una persona privada, según el hermano, de sus habilidades sociales básicas._

* * *

Bebió de su café.

—¿Ese cuál es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

En el momento de la elección le pareció absolutamente adecuado para complementar con su compañía de esa noche.

—Nicaragüense. Se siente chocolate, manzanas y bayas.

—¡Mis favoritas!

—En efecto.

El excelente aroma lo distrajo unos momentos, por lo que cuando Rin formuló la siguiente pregunta, lo tomó con la guardia baja.

—¿La invitaste a cenar? —su tono de voz estaba alejado del verdadero cuestionamiento, pues sugería que aquel habría sido el escenario obvio.

Además, había esperado el final de la velada para hacer esa pregunta y Sesshomaru sospechó de su hija. Con la taza ocultando la mitad de su rostro, la observó por arriba, pero la niña estaba desarrollando una pantomima al hacerle creer que estaba interesada en su helado.

—¿Debería haberlo hecho?

—El abuelo dice que siempre sabes lo que tienes que hacer, que no hace falta que nadie te lo diga.

—Es verdad —bajó la taza.

—¿Entonces? —el timbre bailó en el límite de la recriminación y la burla y Sesshomaru se dijo que haría a su padre mantener a raya sus malas influencias.

Otro sorbo, porque el café despejaba su mente.

—Si es lo que deseas, lo haré.

Rin sonrió con todos los aires de una victoria, sin despegar la vista de su postre.

* * *

 _No le pareció extraño en absoluto que su medio hermano hablase por encima de ella en todo momento, que no le permitiera terminar una sola oración; no le pareció extraño que la joven que había traído en calidad de "novia" no hiciera nada al respecto. Inuyasha solía escogerlas sumisas._

 _En el momento final del banquete, cuando la familia salió al jardín en esa noche de verano, la vio aproximarse a él._

— _¿Disfrutaste tu cena?_ — _preguntó, sólo para romper el hielo que su acercamiento silencioso había generado._

— _Sí_ — _sonrió_ — _y quería agradecerle, Sr. Taisho, por permitirle a su hija conversar conmigo._

— _Mm_ — _asintió y agregó:_ — _. Rin tiene un don que no se debe desperdiciar._

— _¿Lo ha salvado de reuniones embarazosas antes?_

— _En numerosas ocasiones._

 _Y por primera vez en esa noche, rió con una soltura tal que le hizo pensar que su medio hermano no sabría sujetar para siempre. Un fuego rugía dentro de ella, uno que la vehemencia e indelicadez de Inuyasha intentaría controlar y que culminaría por declararlo perdedor, hiriéndola en el proceso. Ese era su modus operandi. Si efectivamente así terminaba todo, nadie se sorprendería._

* * *

—¿Recuerdas cuando la conocimos?

Sesshomaru se preguntó si su hija poseía habilidades telepáticas de las que debiera estar enterado.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 2, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,062

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Se entiende que lo que está en itálicas son flashbacks? Sino bueno, les comunico, lo que está en itálicas son escenas pasadas; se darán casos similares en capítulos posteriores. Otra cosa, relacionado con la secretaria de Sesshomaru, Sara, (en el anime) es la princesa que se enamoró de él y quiso robar la espada de Inuyasha así dársela a Sesshomaru y que él le devolviera sus afectos, etc, etc., ¿alguien se acuerda? Bueno, nada, era eso, a modo de "fun fact".

Ahora, ¿con quién mi*rda está casado Sesshomaru? ¿Se lo imaginan? Pista: soy tradicional. Sí, sé que lo estarán pensando: "¡Eso no es una pista!" pero el que me conozca un poco sabrá. También puedo aceptar sugerencias, ¿a quién les gustaría?

 _Amo_ la relación de Rin y Sesshomaru.

Las _amo_ a ustedes que me aguantan, que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y dejan comentarios.

 _J._


	4. Mocha Java

**Disclaimer:** Em, no, _Inuyasha_ no es mío. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Mocha Java**

Si había algo que había aprendido desde que ostentara el cargo de Director General es que si quería algo bien hecho, debía hacerlo él mismo. Una de las grandes debilidades de su carácter, era plenamente consciente de ello. Por eso esa mañana estaba de pie frente a la _kitchenette_ de su oficina, preparando su propio café.

Ese día había despertado con el leve deseo de un blend y raras veces ignoraba sus anhelos.

El intercomunicador no interrumpió sus menesteres pero sí los aceleró.

—La Srta. Higurashi está aquí, señor, ¿la hago pasar?

Dejando su trabajo a medio terminar, se aproximó a su escritorio para responder:

—¿Cuándo es mi próxima reunión?

—En una hora, señor.

—Hazla pasar.

Segundos más tarde la puerta se abría y un rostro familiar y feliz hacía acto de aparición. Sesshomaru, desde su distancia, se volvió y la recibió con un asentimiento de su cabeza. Kagome se quedó de pie en la entrada, en apariencia cohibida por sus alrededores.

—¿Café?

—No, gracias, estaré sólo unos minutos.

—Este blend es histórico —pretendió tentarla—. _Literalmente_.

—Como el día de hoy —comenzó a caminar por la estancia—. Es la primera vez que piso tu oficina.

De pie comenzó a degustar el oscuro líquido, feliz con su elección.

—Siempre sentí curiosidad —confesó, cerrando la distancia que la separaba de los ventanales, bebiendo la panorámica de la ciudad.

—¿Decepcionada? —su blend estaba demostrando haber sido la más acertadas de sus decisiones desde que comenzase el día.

—No —sonrió, mirándolo—, siempre tuviste un gusto impecable. Algo así como limpio y suave.

Esas eran las características del Java indonesio, complementario en niveles exquisitos con el Mocha de Yemen, intenso y silvestre.

Después del anuncio formal de su relación con Inuyasha, la conoció mejor. Leyó con claridad, como un texto perfectamente coherente y cohesivo, la intensidad de sus emociones, de sus convicciones, opiniones e ideologías; descubrió que era una criatura de propósitos loables y desinteresados. Que en esencia era libre, de espíritu silvestre, casi salvaje.

Todo en una trágica contraposición con lo que su medio hermano fue, era y sería.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kagome?

—Quisiera invitarlos, a ti y a Rin, a cenar a mi casa.

—Será un honor.

Otra sonrisa.

—¿Esta noche te parece bien?

—Ciertamente.

Sobre su escritorio dejó sus datos (el hecho de que tuviese un nuevo número de celular no escapó su especial atención) y tras una incómoda despedida que sólo supo prolongarse innecesariamente, la joven se marchó.

El Mocha Java había sido un accidente feliz en la historia al haber sido los granos mezclados por error; el peso de dicho momento histórico repercutiría para siempre. La repentina aparición de esa mujer le pareció algo semejante. Se atrevió a pensar si, tal y como había ocurrido con ese café, sobreviviría la evaluación del tiempo.

* * *

Rin fue efusiva a la hora de manifestar su inmensa alegría. Imploró hacerse cargo de la situación y el padre otorgó todos los honores sin mayores dilaciones, en secreto disfrutando de su alegría, de su voz cantarina cuando efectuó la esperada llamada telefónica para ultimar detalles sobre su próxima cita, de su satisfacción personal por el giro de los eventos últimos.

La fluidez de los acontecimientos se le antojó sospechoso y se recordó ser precavido.

Nada decepciona a quien nada espera.

—Papá —Rin se aproximó a él con un importante aire de distinción, su tono de voz era igualmente solemne y Sesshomaru sabía que algo trascendente le aguardaba—. Corresponde que como invitados llevemos un presente.

Él asintió, respetando el momento.

—Y no será café —agregó, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Confío en tu criterio.

Fue el turno de ella de asentir.

—Muy bien —se incorporó del sillón, abotonó el botón del saco y con un ademán la invitó—. Vamos.

* * *

Tiendas, escaparates, puestos, mercados y cuanto establecimiento comercial halló, hacia allí se dirigieron. Rin estaba resultando ser muy juiciosa e _instruida_ en cuestiones de protocolo y etiqueta y allí él sólo pudo leer la influencia de la abuela, tan exquisita siempre en cuestiones de ceremonia y normas sociales. Rin formaba parte de una élite muy selecta después de todo, o eso podía jurar Sesshomaru que oía de voz de su madre.

—Es aburrido.

—Es clásico —ofreció.

—"Y los clásicos son clásicos por algo" —recitó a su abuelo, imitando su voz grave— Está bien. Pero, ¿cuáles?

—¿Refinado, exótico o tradicional?

—Refinado —sonrió, señalando una de las cajas.

—Acertada elección —concedió.

Sesshomaru culminó la transacción y pensando que su pequeña excursión había culminado, advirtió más emoción en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Asumo que habrá más?

—Los chocolates son clásicos pero los vinos también.

El padre arqueó levemente las cejas pero con un noble asentimiento de su cabeza accedió sin más. Y esa nueva idea tomó dos horas más, pero la pequeña familia Taisho encontró exactamente lo que buscaba y satisfechos con su proeza, regresaron al hogar. El momento de prepararse para su evento había llegado.

Tiempo después la niña esperaba a su padre en la sala.

—¿Tienes trabajo? —preguntó Rin con evidente preocupación el la voz.

Sesshomaru se quedó a mitad de camino del pasillo.

—No.

—Parece que vas a trabajar —sonrió.

Sesshomaru regresó sobre sus pasos a tomar en consideración la propuesta que segundos más tarde escucharía desde la sala: casual.

Después de tantos años vistiendo trajes de seda y cachemira, se sentía inusitadamente ridículo vistiendo lino y algodón; se sentía corriente y habría utilizado la palabra "vulgar" si no hubiese calificado su actitud de dramática. Su hija parecía efectivamente la poseedora de habilidades sobrenaturales porque en cuanto lo vio aparecer calificó su apariencia como _extraordinaria_ (su magnífico vocabulario lo sorprendía sobremanera) y Sesshomaru ya había aprendido a valorar y aceptar sus opiniones.

Puntuales, como todo Taisho, Rin se encargó de tocar el timbre del departamento de Kagome. Con un fuerte zumbidodel timbre ingresaron y subieron. La puerta del número 8 se abrió y allí estaba ella, elegante en un sencillo vestido azul marino, amplia sonrisa en el rostro y cordiales palabras de bienvenida.

—¡Hola, Kagome! —exclamó Rin, abrazándola— Trajimos presentes.

—¡Qué amables! —la envolvió en sus brazos y miró al hombre todavía de pie en el vano de la puerta— No se hubieran molestado.

—En absoluto.

Sesshomaru se apresuró a ingresar antes de que Rin esperase que la abrazara también.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 5, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,046

* * *

 **NA:** La verdad que me he divertido con sus comentarios (en una sana y amigable manera). Hubo como un arrebato de conclusiones... Tranquilas, _todo_ va a explicarse eventualmente ;)

Les cuento que esto marcha viento en popa, el capítulo 9 ya está en producción. La razón por la cual no actualizo más rápido es porque estoy _todo el tiempo_ editando. Todos los días algo cambio, saco, acomodo, pongo. Soy una obsesiva.

¡Mil millones de gracias por sus comentarios! Nos vemos muy pronto :*

 _J._


	5. Harrar Etíope

**Advertencia:** Quiero insistir con esto, así le evito malos ratos a alguien: saco _completamente_ a Inuyasha de su personaje. No es que tenga algo en contra de él, en absoluto, lo adoro, pero con el fin de sostener la trama que pensé hago el cambio.

Y un amistoso recordatorio: _itálicas_ significan flashbacks. Excepto cuando es el presente, que son pensamientos, pero creo que eso se sobreentiende.

* * *

 **V**

 **Harrar Etíope**

Sesshomaru debió aguardar pacientemente a que las mujeres se pusieran al corriente rápidamente, fluctuando tópicos con sobrenatural velocidad y destreza, prometiéndose un "momento de chicas" para ahondar en todo aquello que tenían para contarse después de un año. Escuchó a la mujer pedir disculpas por su ausencia, decir que siempre pensó en ella, que a partir de ese momento estaría más presente en su vida si se lo permitía. Y Rin sólo sabía dar respuestas positivas.

—Mira, papá —comentó la pequeña—, carne roja.

—Mm —su elección de un tinto había sido acertada después de todo.

—¿Por qué sabe sobre vinos? —preguntó Kagome divertida.

—Mi madre —explicó él someramente, y aquello pareció ser suficiente.

* * *

 _—_ _Señor, su madre está aquí —cuando la madre del Director General (y ex esposa del Presidente) pedía ver a su hijo, la orden era acatada inmediatamente. Por respeto, Irasue siempre le permitía a su secretaria darle aviso, tal y como en esa oportunidad._

 _—_ _Hijo —saludó con deferencia._

 _Él terminó de escribir su e-mail y le dedicó toda su atención:_

 _—_ _¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?_

 _—_ _Te agradezco pero estaré sólo unos minutos._

 _Sesshomaru asintió y esperó._

 _—_ _Normalmente no me involucro en los asuntos de tu medio hermano pero creo que la situación promete salirse pronto de control._

 _—_ _Con Inuyasha las cosas raramente están en control._

 _—_ _Precisamente —estaba muy seria, privando a sus labios de la mordaz sonrisa que usualmente exhibía—. Detén su absurdo comportamiento o nos veremos todos envueltos en un escándalo._

 _—_ _Esto es algo que deberías conversar con mi padre, no conmigo._

 _—_ _Para el infortunio de ambos, Inuyasha es su punto débil._

 _—_ _Que sea incapaz de discernir con objetividad las falencias de su hijo no me parece un infortunio en absoluto —hizo una pausa, recolectando sus emociones—. De hecho, esa incapacidad será un error cuyo precio algún día pagará._

 _—_ _Inuyasha nos hará pagar un precio a todos si no lo frenas._

 _—_ _¿De qué estás hablando, madre? —cuestionó con hastío._

 _—_ _De sus escenas en la vía pública._

 _—_ _Las parejas discuten —informó con delicado sarcasmo, mientras acomodaba papeles—. Bien lo sabes._

 _Irasue prefirió no emitir un comentario al respecto, habiendo leído entre líneas._

 _—_ _Tal vez debí ser más explícita —prosiguió con voz glacial—. El maltrato de Inuyasha hacia esa jovencita en la vía pública._

 _Sesshomaru levantó la vista y la clavó en su madre. El problema de su medio hermano acababa de convertirse en el suyo._

* * *

La cena fue más amena de lo que Sesshomaru había anticipado, habiéndose preparado mentalmente para incómodos silencios o participaciones nulas, deseando que su habilidosa hija tomase cartas en el asunto como siempre era el caso. Pero la conversación fluía natural y aunque él no era demostrativo, dejó entrever que aquel evento estaba resultando ser de su agrado.

—¿Darás clases en mi escuela?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero me encantaría.

—Sería genial. Nuestro profesor de historia es _muy_ aburrido.

Kagome rió.

—La historia no suele ser muy divertida.

—Pero a ti te gusta.

—A mí me _apasiona_ —le aseguró— y eso es lo que deseo, que a todos les apasione. Pero quiero que me cuentes algo, porque tu papá me comentó que estás haciendo algo que te gusta.

—Estoy tocando el violín —anunció.

—Siempre quisiste tocar el violín —sonrió con ternura—. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rin.

Sesshomaru estaba atento como un depredador a la conversación; un depredador feliz. Rin se desenvolvía con mucha facilidad frente a Kagome, algo que no había visto cuando estuvo casado; ninguna otra mujer había logrado llegar a ella en ese nivel. Aunque le pesara, sabía que su hija necesitaba un rol femenino y Kagome cubría magistralmente la vacante; _esto_ no le pesaba en absoluto.

Sus reflexiones auspiciosas le provocaron vértigo. ¿En qué estaba pensando realmente?

 _En el Harrar, el cual crece entre 1,300 y 1,900 metros sobre el nivel del mar. El que tiene notas frutales, floral acidez, vino tinto…_

—¿Sesshomaru? —sabía que no era la primera vez que llamaba su nombre y sin una pizca de su dignidad encima, extendió la copa para que se la llenase.

El Harrar era audaz por sus tonos picantes, por su canela, arándanos y damascos. Era conocido por su complejidad, por su cuerpo y aroma intenso, por su acabado en lengua que dejaba fehacientes trazas de jazmín.

Sesshomaru dio un sorbo igual de fehaciente a su tinto. Estaba desvariando. Estaba comparando a una mujer con un café.

El momento de levantar los platos vacíos, por lo tanto, arribó más que oportuno, ni qué decir sobre el postre. Pero antes, levantarse y movilizarse físicamente trajo orden a sus pensamientos y decidió permanecer pragmático por el resto de la velada. Ayudando en el orden, concedió a las mujeres unos minutos más de charla.

Entonces sintió el perfume de Kagome aproximarse a la cocina.

—Se la ve tan feliz —comentó—. Eres un buen padre, Sesshomaru.

—Rin es una buena maestra.

Había un placentero aroma en el aire y había calidez, familiaridad, pertenencia. Había algo incorpóreo y era genuino. Sesshomaru no daba con la palabra.

—¡Hay chocolates! —dijo Rin, apareciendo en escena.

—En un hogar no deben faltar los chocolates —accedió Kagome, haciéndose con el paquete en cuestión—. También hay helado, porque sé que es tu postre favorito.

—¡Lo es!

Sesshomaru la miró y luego a la caja en sus manos.

—Tienes cara de haber hecho un descubrimiento —rió.

—El abuelo dice que papá es _muy_ inteligente —terció la niña—. Tal vez sí hizo un descubrimiento.

—Tal vez —concedió, obsequiándole una media sonrisa.

Rin curvó completamente los labios, adivinando felicidad en el rostro de su padre; y él, desarmado al verla tan dichosa, bajó la guardia. Lo que allí había era un _hogar_ y él, en ese preciso momento, formaba parte de él, había logrado que su hija formase parte también. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba y lo que él deseaba.

—Hay café —ofreció la anfitriona— pero es del supermercado.

Sesshomaru fue incapaz de ocultar la diversión que esa aclaración (que le supo más a confesión) le generó.

—Muy tentador —comentó.

—¿Qué tal té verde?

Asintió suavemente y Kagome rápidamente se incorporó y fue a la cocina. Sus ojos viajaron a la figura silenciosa e inmóvil de su hija.

—¿En qué piensas?

—La casa de Kagome es muy acogedora.

—Lo es.

—Me gusta —Rin no olvidaba que el abuelo había dicho que su padre era _muy_ inteligente, por lo que descansó en que entendería su mensaje subrepticio.

—Mm —lectura hecha.

—¿De qué hablaron sin mí?

Antes de que el hombre tuviera oportunidad de decir absolutamente nada, Rin hizo buen uso de sus habilidades sociales y habló:

—Estás muy bonita, Kagome, nos gusta tu vestido.

Sesshomaru podría haberse mortificado y sonrojado pero al estar en acuerdo con el juicio de su hija, y porque además él no caía en las falencias propias de los simples mortales, no hizo más que guardar silencio y apreciar cómo en las mejillas de la mujer se acumulaba la sangre, delatándola.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 9, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,160

* * *

 **NA:** Hace tiempo atrás leí en algún sitio (nunca más volví a encontrar ese link) que el nombre de la madre de Sesshomaru es Irasue (así como también leí que el del padre es Toga) y entonces me quedé con eso, como que lo grabé en mi cerebro, así que en mi cerebro es canon. Aunque _no_ lo sea.

En fin. Con ese flashback introduzco un poco la cuestión que aconteció entre Kagame e Inuyasha. Miren que les advertí que no van a ser arcoiris y ponis, vayan preparándose para más (aunque nada sanguinario ni explícito).

Hasta moooy pronto :*

 _J._


	6. AA Keniano

**Advertencia:** Alusión a la violencia.

* * *

 **VI**

 **AA Keniano**

 _Era la tercera vez que tocaban la puerta y Kagome iba poniéndose la bata a medida que se aproximaba al pequeño vestíbulo. Una vez allí, sin siquiera asegurarse que era efectivamente su amiga quien estaba del otro lado, abrió._

 _—_ _Sang- —una ceja inquisidora respondió a su inusual saludo y Kagome, visiblemente sorprendida y avergonzada, demoró unos segundos en reaccionar._

 _—_ _¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él, retomando la situación._

 _—_ _Sí… Claro…_

 _Sesshomaru cruzó el marco de la puerta, ocupándolo casi por completo, y sin otra palabra caminó hasta la cocina. Kagome iba detrás de él, pensando por qué había decidido visitarla precisamente ese día y por qué la visitaba en absoluto. Las únicas ocasiones que compartían bajo un mismo techo era en una que otra fortuita cena familiar en la mansión Taisho. Su domicilio particular siempre había estado fuera de cuestionamiento._

 _—_ _¿Puedo sentarme?_

 _—_ _Sí —accedió rápidamente, viéndose en su falta de modales—. ¿Té?_

 _—_ _No, seré expeditivo._

 _Kagome no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse frente a él, dispuesta para su total y completo análisis; y no era por vestir su salida de baño precisamente. Y es que eso era todo cuanto Sesshomaru hacía: observarla hasta el mínimo detalle. La tonalidad violácea en su pómulo izquierdo (aquella que ella creía cubrir casualmente con la mano) fue un particular que atendió con cierta insistencia._

 _—_ _No sé qué ocurre entre ustedes —inició entonces— ni es de mi incumbencia. Pero eso —y señaló la evidencia en su mejilla— es inadmisible._

 _—_ _Por favor, Sesshomaru —las palabras salieron laboriosas y avergonzada, apartó el rostro—, no le digas nada a Inuyasha._

 _—_ _No intervendré —le concedió—. Pero tampoco permaneceré al margen._

 _Se puso de pie._

 _—_ _Que sea mi hermano no quiere decir que encubriré su accionar._

 _Sin más, se fue._

* * *

Rin parecía batallar con un monstruo, sus expresiones daban cuenta de un más que interesante debate interno y Sesshomaru se preguntó si era prudente cuestionarla al respecto. Claro que casi nunca necesitaba llegar a esa instancia; ella siempre solía ventilar sus pensamientos.

—Corresponde enviar flores como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento —había demorado en decir la oración y la última palabra había sido un poco más difícil de pronunciar que el resto.

Sesshomaru retomó sobre esa noción del vértigo y, más allá del Harrar, pensó en el que degustaba en ese exacto momento: El AA de Kenia crecía a más de dos mil metros. Se sintió repentinamente en una cuerda floja, a esa altura.

—Las flores suelen corresponderse con situaciones _muy_ formales.

—O _importantes_.

El AA de Kenia era considerado de lo más excelso que existía en el mercado. La forma, densidad y tamaño de sus granos eran los mejores que podían adquirirse. Todo en él era absolutamente e irrefutablemente perfecto.

Comprarle flores a Kagome parecía adecuado.

Antes de siquiera cuestionar en profundidad, padre e hija se hallaban en camino a la floristería más popular de la ciudad. Porque, además, con él _todo_ debía superar las expectativas, aunque las suyas personales no tuviesen límite definido, superando al sol en distancia. Otra gran debilidad de su carácter.

—Oh, dalias —Rin confirmó estar versada en las cuestiones de etiqueta más que él.

—¿Dalias?

—Se regalan a las novias —comentó inocentemente.

El caballero que se dio por aludido prefirió no emitir contestación.

—¿Qué tal rosas? —prosiguió la niña.

Sesshomaru acarició los pétalos de una rosa blanca y Rin sonrió con tanta apertura que lo cohibió.

—Significan "amor eterno".

Cambió a otras, curiosamente sin espinas.

—Sin espinas significan "amor a primera vista".

—Elije las que creas apropiadas —habló entonces, guardando ambas manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ocultando con maestría su irritación.

Finalmente la niña se decidió por un bouquet de caléndulas, madreselvas, lirios y rosas de varios colores, apreciando únicamente ella el simbolismo detrás de cada flor. Sesshomaru sabía que su hija conversaba en código y se preguntó si Kagome advertiría los mensajes ocultos.

Ninguno sabría que al momento de recibir su presente post cena, Kagome lloraría con amargura y, en simultáneo, dicha. No sabrían que despertarían mil emociones en ella, que le harían replantearse conceptos de su vida, esos que había arraigado a fuerza de una terrorífica experiencia pasada; desconocerían la sensación de pertenencia que despertarían en ella, que alimentarían su deseo de verlos con mayor frecuencia.

Sesshomaru no sabría que Kagome también batallaba con un monstruo, aunque éste no guardarse semejanza alguna con el de Rin.

Sesshomaru tampoco sabría que su recientemente _re_ adquirida amistad con Kagome desencadenaría una seria de consecuencias, no todas ellas felices.

Transcurridos varios días desde de aquella cena, el Director General se encontraba un día domingo en la residencia de su padre tratando cuestiones laborales. Eran los domingos que la abuela exigía la compañía de su única nieta y era ese día que la pequeña Rin se convertía en el centro de absolutamente todas las atenciones de la mujer.

—Prevención de Riesgos deberá redactar este informe nuevamente . Esto es una broma —Taisho padre pasaba las hojas con rapidez, su ceño fruncido.

—Lo es. Así como también lo es quien está _a cargo_.

El Presidente ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su frustración y suspiró ruidosamente.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga?

—Puedes optar por no hacer nada —repuso con frío sosiego—. Si efectivamente accedo a sucederte, seré yo quien tome la decisión.

—Si estás esperando a ser Presidente para echar a tu hermano de la empresa, tal vez prorrogue mi retiro.

—Será tu hijo pero es un incompetente —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Ni siquiera es su total incapacidad de hacer un trabajo bien hecho lo que asombra, sino tu insistencia en cubrirlo siempre que comete errores.

—Es mi hijo.

—Cuya inoperancia nos ha costado millones.

El padre bajó la vista, derrotado.

—Por cierto —prosiguió en un mordaz tono casual—, ¿en dónde está? Aquí se están tratando cuestiones que le competen y por las cuales debería responder.

—No lo sé —confesó.

Sesshomaru hacía una magistral obra ocultando sus emociones. La calma con la que comenzó a ordenar su papeleo, dando a entender que esa reunión informal había culminado para él, no delató nada y aunque su padre lo conocía profundamente, no advirtió su irritación.

Sin más para agregar, Sesshomaru emprendió su partida pero en el momento exacto en que las puertas iban a ser abiertas para él, su medio hermano ingresó tempestuosamente, deteniéndose en seco en cuanto lo vio.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 12, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,056

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Alguien que quiera abandonarme/denunciarme/insultarme? Insisto, no tengo nada en contra de Inuyasha pero bueno, se me ocurrió esto y necesitaba un ex malvado (¿creen que podría haber sido Naraku? Muy exagerado, ¿no?).

Con respecto a la extensión de los capítulos... *sonríe nerviosamente* Deben saber lo mucho que me cuesta llegar siquiera a las mil palabras (que, cabe aclarar, es el mínimo) y siempre apunto a hacerlos más largos. La realidad muestra que fallo miserablemente, ¡pero perseveré! Téngame paciencia.

Quiero dar gracias porque he recibido unos halagos bellísimos que me tienen allá en las nubes. En serio, gracias.

Hasta pronto :*

 _J._


	7. Blue Mountain Jamaiquino

**Advertencia:** La esposa muajaja

* * *

 **VII**

 **Blue Mountain Jamaiquino**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin mucha ceremonia.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera sopesó la alternativa de darle una respuesta y pasó a su lado, ya con las llaves de su vehículo en la mano. Apreció por primera vez el sentimiento de inquietud que siempre lo acompañaba en las ocasiones que ingresaba a esa casa particular; descubrió que cada vez era más difícil hacerlo y distinguió la posibilidad de que algún día simplemente abandonase la intención permanentemente.

—¿Acaso no puedes responder una maldita pregunta?

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Inuyasha —fue todo cuanto le otorgó, sin volverse ni detenerse.

—Sé que has estado viendo a Kagome.

El tono con el que pronunció esas palabras provocaron algo en él y frenaron su andar. Antes de girar sobre sus talones, se recompuso.

—Sí —sonrió con malicia—, me enteré.

—Que esta información haya llegado a ti no me perturba en absoluto.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí —respondió con la más rotunda calma—. De hecho, es tu desfachatez la que me intriga.

—¿Desfachatez?

—De pronunciar su nombre —su tono fue amenazante y sin permitirse rebajarse al nivel de su medio hermano, se marchó definitivamente.

Si permanecía allí un minuto más la situación escalaría a niveles indeseados e Inuyasha no merecía su energía ni atención. Hacía un año que no agraciaba a su medio hermano con sus atenciones; después de lo que había ocurrido con Kagome sintió la más absoluta repulsa hacia él, por su comportamiento tan bajo, tan indigno; por su intrepidez de posicionarse como la víctima de un atentado que él había perpetrado desde el principio. Desconocía las razones detrás de tan nefasta actitud pero tampoco lo averiguaría.

Era muy temprano para whisky, por lo que se conformó con una visita preliminar al Café Shiruku. Pidió sin revisar la carta y se esforzó por restaurar su balance interno mientras esperaba.

* * *

 _—_ _Me asombra el tiempo que esta situación te demanda._

 _No supo por qué no había considerado el planteamiento de su esposa, acertado desde algún punto de vista. Sin réplica, la escuchó nuevamente:_

 _—_ _Tiene familia y amigos, no obstante, eres tú quien ha decidido cargar con esto._

 _—_ _No cargo con nada._

 _—_ _No es lo que parece —la vio beber el Blue Mountain con el deleite que la bebida demandaba— ¿Estás seguro que es sólo por Inuyasha que haces esto?_

 _—_ _Explícate._

 _—_ _Sesshomaru, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo —le sonrió conciliadora._

 _—_ _Esperas que afronte esta situación y permanezca imparcial —señaló, ligeramente sarcástico._

 _—_ _Tienes razón, tus motivos son nobles._

 _—_ _Te burlas de mí._

 _—_ _En absoluto —dio otro elegante sorbo—. Pero creo que esto ha trascendido._

 _Sesshomaru se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando en determinado momento debió apartar la mirada primero, pensando que un segundo más haría la diferencia y su esposa adivinaría absolutamente todo._

 _Diez días después, Kagura presentaría los papeles del divorcio y feliz por alguna misteriosa razón, le desearía suerte._

* * *

—Su Blue Mountain, señor.

La última vez que había bebido uno fue en condición de hombre casado, en ese exacto lugar, hacía más de un año y por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo se preguntó cómo estaría ella y cómo sería Jamaica en esa época del año.

Por la periferia de su visión vio un hombre ingresar al café y luego al mozo recibirlo con familiaridad.

—Tengo una cita —escuchó y antes de siquiera reaccionar apropiadamente, su asesor legal tomó un lugar en su mesa.

Por alguna peculiar razón se relajó en su presencia.

—Quiero lo que está tomando él —pidió con carisma, siempre sonriente—. Buenas tardes.

Silencio.

—¿ _Fueron_ buenas tardes?

—Podría decirse que fueron "corrientes" tardes.

—Oh —Miroku tomó uno de los bombones de chocolate que había y esperó pacientemente a que prosiguiera. Pero su prolongado silencio lo alertó—. ¿Tendrán esas corrientes tardes algo que ver con Inuyasha?

—Hace unos momentos tuve el accidente de verlo.

—Accidente —repitió, enfatizando el uso del vocablo.

—Pretendió hostigarme.

—Eso nunca acaba bien —concedió.

—Precisamente.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada concreto.

—Pero te declaró la guerra —Sesshomaru lo miró—. Oh, sabe que te has visto con Kagome.

Bebió.

—Eso lo hostigará a él —comentó el abogado.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Lo sé —Miroku recibió su café y después de elogiar la elección de su amigo, dijo:—. Lo que me intriga es por qué.

—¿He de explicarme?

—Has de ser _sincero_.

—¿Me hostigarás tú ahora?

—Jamás se me ocurriría algo semejante —elevó ambas manos, en un claro signo de derrota.

Sesshomaru zanjó el tópico pero Miroku continuaría con sus procesos deductivos unilateralmente. Finalmente, y antes de que el cielo se oscureciera por completo, agregó:

—Yo creo que todo este periplo merece algo más fuerte, ¿no?

—Lo dice mi asesor legal.

—Estupendo —sonrió.

Se dirigieron entonces a su bar de costumbre.

* * *

Había subestimado el destino de su medio hermano, había descansado en la idea de que aquella mujer sería el pasado de ambos y no el potencial futuro de uno. Esa mujer había sido lo mejor y lo peor que le había ocurrido; lo había sacado de sus zonas de confort, le había mostrado un mundo nuevo y en un arrebato había soltado su mano y lo había abandonado a la experiencia. O eso sintió siempre.

La había amado con acrimonia, de manera cruda, con aspereza. La había amado mal. Había amado a la mujer equivocada y había despertado un nuevo ser en él, lo había convertido en una bestia, carente completamente de juicio y entendimientos, libre del peso de la culpa y la autocrítica, había sido una bestia de sentimientos nulos y acciones abruptas y violentas.

Sí, con ella había perdido los estribos, la capacidad de discernir; lo había sacado de quicio porque ella había nacido para ser libre, porque su belleza lo había cegado, porque nunca había tenido el dominio sobre ella, jamás ostentó ninguna suerte de título para con esa mujer que, además, lo había amado también, sin reservas, pero con reproches, _pero_ aceptándolo, ¡cuando debió odiarlo hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo! ¡Porque él fue el terrorista que inmoló su felicidad! La había arrastrado a los rincones más oscuros de la mente, había convertido su hogar en una jaula, su relación es un calvario, uno que ella aceptó en el límite del mutismo asustado y una actitud sediciosa.

Sacaba lo peor de sí. La amaba y la odiaba por ello.

Tocó la puerta.

En cuanto vio su rostro quiso besarla pero al leer sus expresiones horrorizadas, su sangre comenzó a bullir.

Intentó cerrar la puerta pero se lo impidió.

—Kagome, por favor.

—No —su voz era firme pero en ella estaba la nota estrangulada del pánico.

—Sólo quiero hablar.

—He dicho que no. Vete, Inuyasha.

—¡Escúchame! —estalló finalmente, haciéndola retroceder, permitiéndole involuntariamente el ingreso a la seguridad de su hogar.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 16, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,120

* * *

 **NA:** Ya que Kagura despertó odios, la dejé en un buen lugar, como una ex súper amable y comprensiva. Bien, ¿no?... ¿No?... ¿Chicas? De todas formas, ya está, el mal trago de un Sesshomaru casado ya pasó. Pueden amarme otra vez.

Otra cosa, relacionado a mi obsesión de aclara y aclarar lo que hice con Inuyasha... Una vez leí a alguien decir que el personaje más importante del anime era Sesshomaru, que había sido el que una mayor evolución había tenido, el único personaje en ser desarrollado seriamente y estuve de acuerdo. Pero también veo que Inuyasha es el favorito y he visto gente perder la calma por hacer con él lo que estoy haciendo yo. Pero ya que me han dado luz verde... *sonríe maliciosamente*

Me retiro. ¡A escribir! Hasta pronto :*

 _J._


	8. Guatemalteco

Recordatorio: La escena a continuación ocurre poco después de que Kagome entra a la familia, por así decirlo, pasa antes que todo lo que he expuesto antes. O sea, es un gran flashback.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Guatemalteco**

Todo cuanto veía en aquellas frívolas reuniones eran oportunidades laborales; era durante aquellos eventos sociales que cerraba importantes tratos, de palabra pero millonarios, garantizando mayor éxito para su empresa, que aunque fructífera, algunos agregados nunca estaban de más.

Su medio hermano, por otro lado, estaba dando buen uso a la palabra "fiesta", dejando entrever sin mucho margen a la imaginación su espontánea pero ridícula forma de ser; y de la mano llevaba, como no podía ser de otra forma, a su novia.

Sí, Inuyasha era absurdo en muchos niveles pero absurdo sin duda era el antagonismo de sus personalidades. Ella estaba visiblemente incómoda, entre esa alta sociedad cruel que él bien conocía y metida en ese vestido, que aunque generoso con sus formas, era ostentoso. Un detalle de su medio hermano, no le cabía duda. Inuyasha era superficial después de todo.

Kagome era naturalmente hermosa pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para nadie, sólo para sus ojos. Porque a pesar de que estaba atento a sus interlocutores y sus relevantes conversaciones, sus ojos la buscaban y la encontraban y en cada segundo que consideraba propicio, la observaba. La veía batallar con las normas implícitas de la aristocracia, con las personas que la conformaban, que la ponían a prueba, que emitían mordaces comentarios, que la juzgaban abiertamente.

—Disculpen —en el primer momento que vio su escapatoria, la tomó.

—Oh, Sr. Taisho, buenas noches —habló una de las mujeres que conformaban el venenoso grupo de conversación.

—Buenas noches —sin siquiera dispensarles una mirada, se acercó rápidamente a su cuñada—. Kagome, ¿me permitirías un momento?

—Por supuesto —confundida con lo repentino del momento pero aliviada de haber sido rescatada, dejó que la guiara hasta un balcón en un apartado rincón del salón.

Lo vio apoyarse cómodamente contra el balaustre, cruzarse de brazos y mirarla.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó finalmente.

—No —repuso sencillamente—. Te veías incómoda.

—Oh, sí —exhaló pronto, luego Sesshomaru vio el atardecer en sus mejillas cuando se sonrojó profusamente—. Es decir… No… No estaba…

—Mi hermano se jacta de conocer "su" sociedad; sin embargo, te dejó a merced de esas mujeres.

Kagome sonrió suavemente.

—No eran tan malas —la expresión de su cuñado decía otra cosa por lo que optó por la honestidad—. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—¿Dónde está él?

—A decir verdad, no lo sé.

Se adentró en el amplio balcón y se deleitó con el jardín nocturno que dos pisos más abajo parecía salido de una fantasía. Sesshomaru sabía, por observación, que el nuevo mundo que la rodeaba siempre conseguía maravillarla reiteradamente; todo parecía siempre ser nuevo, digno de admiración y elogio; reconocía el valor en ciertos aspectos donde a muchos se les escapaba, donde no apreciaban, ignorantes por la costumbre.

Nunca había subestimado su instrucción. Kagome siempre había demostrado ser una mujer cultivada, conocedora de las cuestiones generales, apasionada por nuevas temáticas, siempre atenta, pendiente de las conversaciones interesantes que se suscitaban a su alrededor.

Cómo alguien tan íntegra había posado su mirada en el epítome de la frivolidad como lo era Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se lo cuestionaría eternamente.

—Señor, su pedido.

Sesshomaru recibió su taza de café que le ofreció un mozo y tras una rigurosa ceremonia de aromas, bebió a consciencia. Kagome lo observaba de soslayo, siempre curiosa con su forma de ser. No era como lo demás hombres, siempre parecía hacer lo inédito, lo que nadie se atrevería o lo que otros juzgarían de irrelevante. Con Sesshomaru todo parecía poseer un valor incalculable; objetos, procedimientos, palabras.

—Debes ser un fanático para tomar café cuando todos toman vino —comentó.

—Este no es un simple café.

—¿Qué lo hace especial?

—Su cuerpo es pesado pero en la lengua es un terciopelo. El primer toque en boca es ligeramente picante, luego se suaviza y se distinguen notas de cacao; no obstante, su sabor es complejo. Es, sin duda, el mejor café de Guatemala.

Kagome cayó abruptamente a la realidad. Por un momento creyó escuchar cómo sería besarlo; pensó que esos serían los sabores que encontraría en su boca.

Sonrió con timidez.

—Conoces muy bien tu café.

Sesshomaru pensó si su hermano la conocería tanto a ella como él mismo.

Sin otra palabra, se enderezó, terminó su café de un trago y con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió silenciosamente. Minutos después, Inuyasha aparecía.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? Ven, te presentaré a unos amigos —callada, dejó que la llevase, la trajese, la colocase, acomodase.

Accedió a los caprichos de su pareja con una conciliadora sonrisa, siguió la corriente de sus alrededores con una proverbial paciencia. En su cabeza resonaría por el resto de la velada la voz de Sesshomaru, su sosiego, pausada explicación y el timbre bajo, solemne y grave de su voz. Sería su tónico, su nueva manera de soportar ese mundo que la despreciaba.

—Kagome parece la protagonista—su padre apareció repentinamente a su lado, distrayéndolo.

Sesshomaru había tenido que retomar el vino, por el bien de su paz.

—Inuyasha no querrá escuchar eso.

—Pero si para eso está ella aquí.

—¿Por su imagen? —ocultó con maestría su incredulidad— Muy banal de tu parte, padre.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Personalmente, creo que Kagome lo ayudará.

—¿Mm?

—A tomar las riendas de su vida. A ser el muchacho responsable que crié.

—Si alguna vez creíste que tu hijo era responsable, permíteme exponerte la cruel verdad.

—Inuyasha es así desde que murió su madre y yo no supe controlar la situación. Cuando advertí mi error, era demasiado tarde.

—¿Pretendes cargar a esa mujer con tu labor?

—Creo que sólo ella sabrá hacerlo.

—Si es algo que sólo a ti te corresponde hacer, entonces la verás fracasar.

Taisho padre lo miró sorprendido, sintiéndose ultrajado. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba el tenor dramático de su conversación, adivinando en su padre la necesidad de exponer su plan y tal vez contar con su beneplácito, pues sabía bien que tales intenciones eran egoístas, que buscaba liberarse de un peso descomunal. Sesshomaru llegó a pensar que había advertido, tarde como bien expuso él mismo, en su desafortunado y lamentable desempeño como padre, que había, llana y lisamente, fracasado e Inuyasha se manifestaba en lo concreto como ese fallo.

—Kagome lo ayudará —aseveró—. Lo sé.

El padre sabía que su primogénito no compartía su opinión y no tenerlo de su lado suponía un peso. Pero necesitaba reposar en el hipotético éxito de las circunstancias. Necesitaba creer que Kagome efectivamente remendaría su error. Pensó en la decepción que habría recibido por parte de su Izayoi: ¿En dónde estabas cuando nuestro hijo te necesitó?

—Haz lo que te plazca —y vio a su hijo ideal alejarse.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 20, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,104

* * *

 **NA:** Esto definitivamente no salió como esperaba. Pensaba develar más, no enfocarme en una sola escena. Pero tal vez pueda hacer esto repetidas veces, ¿no? Tal vez no termine nunca el fic jaja. Alusivo a esto, mi intensión inicial fue hacer 10 capítulos, pero ya estoy escribiendo el número 14, así que ya no sé, ni estimaciones tengo.

De todas formas la escena es importante porque queda claro que hay una suerte de química entre ellos, que hay cierta atracción aunque no esté muy claro para cada uno. Y, por otro lado, la postura del padre que no es menor. PERO para la próxima activo, lo prometo. Y perdón por cortar la escena anterior :D

Para que no me salgan a cazar con antorchas y herramientas agrícolas, vuelvo en tres días.

 _J._


	9. Sulawesi Negro

**Aclaración:** El flashback que leerán a continuación ocurre _antes_ de la visita de Sesshomaru en el capítulo 6. Aviso en caso de que no lo adviertan.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Sulawesi Negro**

Dios amenazantes pasos hacia delante al tiempo que la veía replegarse.

Cuánto la había extrañado, desde su tóxica dinámica hasta sus momentos más execrables; lo abominable, lo siniestro, lo tremebundo. Llegó a verla en sueños, escucharla gritar de odio y de miedo, acusarlo, señalarlo, arrebatarle la máscara del buen hijo menor que durante mucho tiempo había sabido mantener. Ella lo había dejado al descubierto.

Había sido perversa. Cruel, lacerante, inconmovible. Su historia fallida era su culpa, ella era la autora de todo el sufrimiento, las lágrimas y los insultos.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Kagome.

Su silenció lo fustigó.

—¿Acaso tú no?

—¿Qué? —espetó, acorralada contra la pared— ¿Tus humillaciones, tu violencia?

Inuyasha suspiró dramáticamente.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Kagome, muy a su pesar, rió amargamente.

—Tienes que estar demente.

—Hablo en serio —aseveró, haciéndola levantar la guardia—. Mis intensiones son reales. He cambiado.

Otro fustigazo.

—¡He cambiado! —exclamó con exacerbada vehemencia, sobresaltándola— No, no te asustes. Sólo he venido a decirte eso. Te dejaré para que lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —logró gesticular.

—Gracias —sonrió.

Se inclinó hacia ella para besar su mejilla y la escuchó retener la respiración con fuerza, petrificándose en su sitio. Una vez sentida su piel, Inuyasha se marchó y Kagome, habiendo escuchado la puerta cerrarse, se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta caer sobre sus rodillas derrotada y extenuada, liberando un llanto desolador, lleno de pánico, de emociones revividas.

* * *

 _Demasiado sumida en el shock, no logró formular oración alguna inmediatamente; fue su cuerpo el que reaccionó, su mano viajó hasta su mejilla donde el calor del contacto permanecía. El dolor llegó momentos después y con él, un hilo de sangre. Pero el daño físico nada tenía para hacer junto al agravio, junto a su sentimiento de humillación. Y algo más, que jamás pensó conocería de manos de quien amaba: miedo._

 _Tres días después aparecería quien le mostrase algo también nuevo: amparo._

* * *

Kagome lloró hasta su límite, hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, los ojos y la cabeza. Habiéndose liberado de ese peso, se incorporó, tomó un baño caliente y salió. Estaba segura que la ciudad la ayudaría a despejarse.

Caminó y caminó, sin rumbo, sin planes. Con la mente en blanco pero con el baile incesante de su inconsciente, recapitulando intransigente, recordándole sutilmente el infierno al que había reingresado.

—¿Kagome?

Salió súbitamente de su enfrascamiento, levantando la mirada. Advirtió entonces el alumbrado, dando cuenta de un más que entrado atardecer y las horas que habían transcurrido. Su noción de realidad, presente y tiempo se había anulado, aislándola casi absolutamente. Hasta que lo escuchó y el timbre rico y complejo de su voz la transportó a un sitio de absoluta paz y seguridad.

—Hola, Sesshomaru —anhelaba con inquietud poder correr a sus brazos y dejarse envolver por el alivio que su sola presencia le inspiraba.

—¿Me acompañarías?

Asintió como toda respuesta y como dos desconocidos emprendieron una extraña caminata, en completo mutismo. Kagome sospechaba que algo intuiría y él, porque nunca había olvidados sus expresiones y vacíos, efectivamente lo sabía.

Sin embargo, no la cuestionaría al respecto. Si algo había aprendido con ella es que debía esperarla.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Debo hacer una compra.

—Déjame adivinar —ofreció, justo cuando se detuvieron frente a un comercio particular.

—¿Me he vuelto predecible?

—Sólo cuando se trata de café.

Ingresaron y el dependiente se dirigió a Sesshomaru con gran formalidad y como el cliente corriente que era. Mientras, ella se paseaba por los pasillos observando los paquetes, las latas, las etiquetas foráneas que no podía leer; el aroma allí dentro era pesado, opulento y copioso pero sosegador de alguna manera.

Ese sitio se sentía tan… _él_.

Cualquier taza de café que viera, cualquier cosa alusiva, cualquier referencia, por muy lejana e infundada que pareciese, le recordaba a él.

—Su Sulawesi, Sr. Taisho —escuchó—. Llegó esta misma mañana de Indonesia.

Vio a Sesshomaru analizar su producto, visiblemente satisfecho con él.

Se acercó a los tratantes.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle alguna variedad de té, señorita? —ofreció.

Sesshomaru la miró, muy dispuesto a obrar en consecuencia pero ella se apresuró a negar.

—Envíalo a mi oficina —indicó al hombre, luego se volvió a ella:—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Te recibió a pesar de que estaba cerrado? —le preguntó, advirtiendo la hora y el detalle de que no había visto a nadie durante el tiempo que estuvieron dentro.

—Se trata de mí —fue cuenta respuesta ofreció y para su deleite, la hizo sonreír.

Sostuvo la puerta para ella, llegándole con la brisa del exterior su perfume floral e inhaló discretamente, pero con intensidad. La bebió de una manera especial, casi grabando su fragancia en la memoria.

—Es un poco extraño verte caminar —comentó.

— _Es_ una capacidad humana.

—Entre nosotros, los simples mortales —rió, señalando la urbe mundana de su alrededor.

—Otoño es una época benigna. Me gusta caminar.

Y ella disfrutaba observarlo caminar. Sus pasos eran distinguidos, cadenciosos pero elegantes. Nunca tenía prisa, siempre estaba a tiempo. Su espalda recta y sus hombros anchos atraían miradas; su imperturbabilidad suponía un misterio, despertando curiosidades. Asimismo, estimulaba emociones, sin buscarlo, sin anhelarlo, casi declinando, su existencia daba forma a pasiones encontradas.

Kagome enfrentaba un cuestionario permanente cuando estaba con él.

No lograba denominar aquello que le inspiró siempre. Desde sus primeros encuentros cuando Inuyasha era lo único que tenían en común y durante su tormentosa relación, cuando el tiempo, el destino o no sabía qué los atraería irremediablemente, ella por ciega y débil y él por afanoso.

Desconocía hasta qué punto Sesshomaru había deseado poder ayudarla, hasta qué extremos llevó su anhelo de liberarla, de quitar a su medio hermano del camino, fuese como fuese; hasta dónde su interés altruista se mezcló con los sentimientos que manufacturó con la lucha instintiva de quien sabe transita un camino impropio.

Porque no fue en esa primera oportunidad que vio el golpe en su mejilla que se supo irrevocablemente atrapado, no sería la segunda, la tercera ni las posteriores, sería una conjugación de momentos, inéditos y acumulativos; previos, posteriores, simultáneos, sería todo. Sesshomaru descubriría accidentalmente y en boca de otra persona aquello que su corazón siempre supo y que su subconsciente, dándose por aludido, había archivado en una lejana, oculta y profunda carpeta.

Y eso era lo único que los hermanos tenían en común: su amor por ella.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 23, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,051

* * *

 **NA:** Les cuento yo porque no lo menciono en el capítulo: esa descripción que hace Kagome de la voz de Sesshomaru (tonos ricos y complejos) es la misma que se le da al cuerpo del café en cuestión, igual que el perfume de ella (floral), es, como se imaginarán: el aroma del café. En mi cabeza quedó súper poético pero si no socializo, nadie iba a compartir esto conmigo.

En fin, volveré pronto porque lo que sigue es especial.

 _J._


	10. Kona Hawaiano

**Aclaración:** El flashback de esta vez (qué manera de viajar al pasado) no guarda relevancia con la línea de tiempo. Es a modo de introducir el varietal que da nombre al capítulo y para hacer la relación que ya leerán.

* * *

 **X**

 **Kona Hawaiano**

Se cuestionaba con fervor por qué no quería que esos momentos llegasen a su término. Por qué disfrutaba de su presencia, de sus proverbiales silencios, de su perfume. Temía buscar en él sólo la protección que tiempo atrás le había prometido tácitamente, no podía quererlo sólo por eso, no _quería_ quererlo sólo por eso. Pero tampoco encontraba el límite entre el sentimiento colosal que a veces creía sentir dentro suyo y aquel otro, más superficial y débil.

Porque, además, podía sentirlo en otro nivel. Sesshomaru era discreto pero la vibra que le llegaba era casi indiscutida.

Inconscientemente se acercó más a él y sus brazos se rozaron; en esa exquisita aproximación podía inhalar su aroma familiar y masculino, podía jurar que nada en el cosmos le haría daño otra vez, no con él a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó entonces, suave y cuidadosamente.

Se había dicho que aguardaría, que no presionaría en ese peligroso terreno, pero, simplemente, fue incapaz de conjurar la paciencia. El deseo de protegerla le quemaba. Su instinto bestial demandaba el dolor y la sangre de su medio hermano.

Su llanto no demoró en llegar y la vulnerabilidad de su estado lo transformó. Sin más, la abrazó, la envolvió con fuerza, con el deber de un centinela, con los sentimientos de un hombre pretéritamente enamorado. La dinámica a su alrededor no mermó y los transeúntes simplemente los esquivaban, indolentes ante la escena.

—Te dije una vez que no permanecería al margen.

Ella se aferró más a él, como si su cuerpo tibio fuese la única esperanza que le quedase de ver el sol salir una vez más.

—No me dejes sola —logró gesticular.

—Nunca.

Tomando sus palabras seriamente, la subió a un taxi y juntos se dirigieron a su casa. No la dejaría esa noche y deseaba no dejarla nunca. Menos en esa instancia, sintiéndola contra su cuerpo con ese ahínco, con esa necesidad. Sólo se atrevió a separarse cuando llegaron a destino y la llevó de la mano hasta su residencia.

Kagome analizó sus alrededores desconocidos. Nunca había estado en su casa. De alguna manera, saber que aquel era el espacio íntimo de él trajo calma a sus pensamientos; aquel era, después de todo, el sitio más seguro en el que podía estar, con la única presencia del hombre en quien más confiaba, a quien podía encomendarle su protección.

Se reconocía obsesionada con esa noción. Pero aún no podía desecharla completamente.

De pie frente a una inmensa chimenea, se ocupó de sosegar su cuerpo, inquieto después de un desgarrador llanto, y su mente. Respiró profundo, tomó consciencia de la calidez que desprendía el fuego, se interiorizó con los aromas, propios de él. Luego se enfocó en su cercana presencia.

—Me alteré un poco —habló al cabo de unos minutos, mirándolo—. Perdón.

—Siempre esperé que lo hicieras.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron y girando su cuerpo completamente, lo enfrentó apropiadamente al suyo.

—Hay algo que nunca te dije.

Sesshomaru se tensó, esperando escuchar el peor de los sucesos.

—Esa vez en el café, cuando nos vimos por primera vez… —se envolvió con sus propios brazos, símil avergonzada— No fue la primera vez para mí.

Él se relajó, pero antes de siquiera agitarse el sentimiento atroz que lo acosó al pensar que la escucharía confesar un acto repudiable por parte de su medio hermano, levantó la guardia.

—Muchas veces te vi en la calle durante el año que pasó —confesó—. La frecuencia de esos encuentros me asustaba, sentía que la vida me ponía a prueba. Era como que debía hacerme cargo de algo que me aterraba.

—Te recordaba a Inuyasha.

Escuchar ese nombre de boca de él la incomodó pero se esforzó por ignorarlo.

—Te veía a ti y de un momento a otro esperaba verlo a él y la sola idea me paralizaba de temor —respiró profundamente, recomponiéndose—. Viví con miedo durante todo ese tiempo, Sesshomaru, no podía dejar esa historia atrás, era incapaz.

—Y en el café, ¿te tomé por sorpresa?

—No —sonrió—. Te vi entrar, sentarte… En ese momento, cuando cerraste los ojos, podía verte gozar, te notabas relajado y fue como si me hubieses transmitido todo eso. Entonces me acerqué y esperé a que abrieras los ojos.

Sesshomaru recordaba los detalles con rigor científico. No olvidaría nunca ese día.

—Te vi antes —señaló.

—Fue un segundo en el que dudé. Pero te miré y tú ya me habías descubierto y lo tomé como una señal.

Él permaneció en silencio, sorprendido ante tu falta de palabras.

—Cuando supe que te habías divorciado, me preocupé por ti y por Rin —prosiguió—. Pensé que algo había ocurrido y ustedes no habían sido simples conocidos para mí pero… no me atreví a buscarlos.

—Entonces decidiste aparecer.

—Miles de veces intenté acercarme —explicó, adivinando un ligero timbre recriminatorio en su voz—. Pero el fantasma de… de Inuyasha me asechaba. No había psiquiatra o medicación que me ayudara. Ese tiempo fue un tormento.

Sesshomaru comenzó a acercarse hasta que estuvo a un palmo de ella.

—Fue Kagura quien me pidió el divorcio.

—¿Por qué?

Vio sus ojos encontrarse con los suyos y decidió que no prorrogaría esa confesión más tiempo.

—Porque despertaste sentimientos en mí el primer día en que te vi —su voz no flaqueaba pero dentro su corazón latía en su límite—. Pero yo era un hombre casado y luché contra ellos sin siquiera advertirlo. Fue ella quien me lo hizo ver y una vez puesto en palabras, no pude negarlo más.

—¿Durante todo este tiempo…?

—Cuatro años y siete meses —asintió.

Todo cuanto podía ver en ella eran sus labios. Podía escuchar su llamado, sentir su aura única.

* * *

 _—_ _Kona de Hawái —presentó solemnemente, dejando el paquete sobre el escritorio como si se tratase de un recién nacido—. El café más buscado del mercado hoy. Pedí más favores de los que me debían, pero lo logré._

 _—_ _Sólo seiscientas hectáreas son dedicadas al Kona, no sé qué esperabas._

 _—_ _Fluidez —repuso con cierta sorna—. Pensé que el dinero todo lo podía._

 _—_ _No seas banal, Miroku._

 _—_ _Eres tú quien toma uno de los cafés más costosos del mundo._

 _—_ _Es único._

 _—_ _Lo es —accedió sonriente._

* * *

Ella había sido siempre lo que más había buscado, tal vez inconscientemente, tal vez con resistencias, pero tenazmente. Había existido una guerra dentro suyo, partes lógicas y sensibles habían sido contrapuestas, enfrentándose cruentamente. Pero amar siempre había sido imposible de cuantificar, de sujetar o dominar; y sus estructuras, balanceándose amenazantes bajo el peso del yugo de lo indestructible, presentaron su rendición.

Un día escuchó que se había enamorado y cuando el cerebro lo procesó, se instauró con la importancia de una ley.

Fue ella quien cerró el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Lo besó con miedo, timidez y ardor.

Su sabor guardaba cierta potencia pero era delicado, aterciopelado, placentero. Era dulce, como arándanos y chocolate. Tras el contacto inicial, ese que alberga el pudor propio de lo inaugural, sus lenguas ahondaron y encontraron la electricidad que se reserva en los cuerpos anhelantes. Una descubría lo inédito y el otro saciaba lo añejo.

La complementación de sus energías los predisponía acertadamente y pronto pareció que el fuego de la chimenea se había apoderado de las paredes, aumentando la temperatura. Entonces la ropa estuvo de más, se extinguió el recato, desaparecieron los límites, sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo en una unión que correspondía a más que un factor físico.

El frenesí del momento respondió favorablemente a los cuestionamientos de Kagome. Era él a quien amaba, a quien, tal vez, había amado siempre. Y él ratificó lo que durante todo ese tiempo había sabido.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 26, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,272

* * *

 **NA:** Otra vez: la descripción del "sabor", eso de aterciopelado, arándanos, chocolate, etc. es lo que técnicamente se siente al tomar el café en cuestión.

En fin, quedó bien, ¿no? En lo personal, me siento satisfecha. Pensé que esta escena iba a ser infinitamente más difícil de escribir pero cuando llegó el momento, fluyó rápido. Creo que en veinte minutos escribí este capítulo. Mis musas me quieren. Pero necesito/quiero/demando saber qué opinan.

Y... ¡se vienen más viajes al pasado! Voy a intentar se más concreta. Es que no puedo evitar irme por las ramas. Qué puedo decir, soy una romántica empedernida.

 _J._


	11. Blend

**XI**

 **Blend**

No fue un cielo brillante lo que la recibió, ni aves cantando, ni los rayos solares filtrándose entre las cortinas; fue el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia el que la trajo a la experiencia terrenal una vez más. La iluminación de la habitación era tenue, desde esa distancia podía sentir el aroma del café impregnando el aire, escuchó el silencio, respiró profundamente.

Se sintió en casa.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en la ventana, en las cortinas blancas apenas abiertas. Su cerebro rememoraba y su corazón se aceleraba en consecuencia. Con eso, una sonrisa reptó por su rostro y se depositó en sus labios y se ensanchó cuando escuchó un sonido familiar y la repentina aproximación de su anfitrión, su boca besando su hombro desnudo.

—Buenos días —dijo su voz grave, cerca de su piel.

—Buenos días —giró el rostro y vio su perfil, sus ojos escrutarla con voracidad.

—He preparado el desayuno.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Qué crees que haces? —Inuyasha fue tras ella dando amplias zancadas, persiguiéndola._

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas? —dejó los platos sobre la mesada y se volvió._

 _—_ _Rechazarme de ese modo y enfrente de todos._

 _—_ _No te rechacé, estás exagerando._

 _—_ _Si digo que vamos a hacer algo, tú accedes y punto._

 _—_ _Te dije que esta semana necesito tiempo para estudiar. Mi vida no es tuya, Inuyasha._

 _Por la expresión que vio dibujarse en su rostro, Kagome pensó que tal vez eso era exactamente lo que pensaba. Sabía lo poco que el agradaba que declinaras sus propuestas y tampoco le gustaba hacerlo, pero a veces debía priorizar sus responsabilidades. Aunque eso Inuyasha no lo comprendiese, ni intentase hacerlo._

 _—_ _Si estás conmigo no necesitas pensar en estudiar. Yo proveeré para ti._

 _—_ _Es muy dulce de tu parte pero no podemos dar por sentado que estaremos juntos para siempre. Además, quiero estudiar._

 _—_ _¿Estás diciendo que terminarás conmigo?_

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡No! —repuso rápidamente, retrocediendo instintivamente ante el avance amenazante de su novio._

 _—_ _¿Acaso alguno de tus compañeros te gusta? ¿Por eso prefieres ir a la universidad?_

 _—_ _Deja de sacar conclusiones —lo frenó con una mano sobre su pecho—. Y voy a la universidad porque quiero estudiar, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?_

 _—_ _Como me entere que estás con otro, Kagome…_

 _—_ _Perdón —la tercera voz arrebató a la pareja de su discusión. Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás e Inuyasha habría insultado a su medio hermano de no haber sido poco sutil—. ¿Dónde dejo esto?_

 _—_ _Yo me encargo. Gracias, Sesshomaru —tomó la bandeja rápidamente._

 _Inuyasha estaba más que dispuesto a retomar pero el último participante habló otra vez:_

 _—_ _Eres requerido en la mesa, hermanito._

 _Tempestuosamente, Inuyasha abandonó la cocina, dejándolos solos. Sesshomaru le dedicó una significativa mirada a su cuñada._

 _—_ _Lamento que hayas presenciado eso._

 _—_ _Sólo una discusión, ¿no? —su tono de voz daba cuenta de otra cosa, porque él conocía bien el carácter de su hermano, él sabía qué significaban esos arrebatos y exabruptos._

 _Kagome ni siquiera pudo dar una respuesta concreta. También, desconocía la profundidad de ese problema y desprevenida, no vería el efectivo proceso de metamorfosis en su verdadera complejidad y sería desafortunadamente sorprendida._

* * *

—¿Una selección especial? —sonrió, bebiendo su café.

Sentados en la cama, bandeja con delicias dulces varias, semidesnudos, ojos hechizados en el otro.

—Sí.

—Oh, lo es —repuso sorprendida.

—Cierra los ojos. Da un trago copioso pero lento y deja que baile en su boca. Tiene que recorrer la lengua por completo —Sesshomaru la observaba en sus menesteres, embelesado— luego debajo de ésta. Ahora, suavemente, deja que caiga por la garganta.

Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Avellanas y vainilla —repuso, emocionada por su capacidad de discernir.

—En efecto —se acercó con lentitud y la besó, degustándola—. _Y_ nueces.

La hizo reír y antes de permitirle proseguir con su desayuno, le hizo el amor otra vez.

* * *

 _—_ _¡Kagome! —Hojo se acercaba trotando hasta ella con un cuaderno que le resultó familiar— Lo olvidaste._

 _—_ _Oh, gracias, Hojo, no sé qué sería de mi vida si lo pierdo._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? —preguntó repentinamente._

 _—_ _Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

 _—_ _Últimamente te noto distraía y muy cansada._

 _—_ _Oh —su rostro confirmó sin palabras lo que había dicho su amigo—. He tenido…_

 _—_ _No tienes que explicarme nada, Kagome —sonrió—, sólo cuídate._

 _—_ _Gracias, Hojo —y lo vio partir._

 _Sus problemas de alcoba habían comenzado a manifestarse en otros planos de su vida y su allegados comenzaban a advertirlo. Tal vez por eso había estado evitando por días visitar a su madre e inventado excusas como una máquina para no salir con sus amigas. Algo estaba visiblemente mal._

 _—_ _¿Quién era ese tipo? —su voz característica la sobresaltó._

 _Tan sólo una semana atrás habían tenido esa discusión en la cocina, en la que Inuyasha había comenzado a sospechar de cosas que no eran y circunstancias que nunca habían tenido sitio. Kagome temió que efectivamente dudase de ella pues no sabría qué decir ni qué hacer para convencerlo._

 _—_ _Hojo, un compañero._

 _—_ _¿Sólo eso? —la acorraló contra el ancho portón de ingreso, a la vista de cuanto estudiante arribaba y se iba— Vi cómo hablaban._

 _—_ _Olvidé mi cuaderno y tuvo la amabilidad de traérmelo._

 _—_ _¿La amabilidad? —repitió con asco— ¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota?_

 _—_ _Inuyasha…_

 _—_ _Cállate y escúchame —la sujetó firmemente del brazo y con cada palabra que hablaba, ajustaba—. No quiero verte hablar con ese tal Hojo otra vez, ¿me has escuchado? Ni él ni ningún otro._

 _—_ _Me estás haciendo daño, Inuyasha._

 _—_ _¡¿Me has escuchado?! —exclamó, sacudiéndola._

 _—_ _¡Suéltame!_

 _Sin acatar ni esperar respuesta, la llevó hasta su vehículo, la subió y se marcharon de la escena que habían montado._

 _En su pequeño apartamento, la discusión encontró nuevos parámetros. Inuyasha gritaría más fuerte que nunca, rompería algunas cosas a su alcance, ella gritaría por encima de él, intentando defenderse, dar una explicación, sin saber que no le debía ninguna._

 _—_ _¡Hace más de un año que estamos juntos y aún no confías en mí!_

 _—_ _No me das razones para hacerlo._

 _—_ _¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _—_ _Yo sé que me engañas, Kagome, no sé con quién exactamente pero sé que lo haces. A pesar de eso, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte porque te amo._

 _Kagome lo miró estupefacta._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera insinuar que…?_

 _—_ _No estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir._

 _—_ _¿De verdad crees eso de mí?_

 _La sinceridad en su rostro lo sacudió y sólo consiguió empeorar su humor._

 _—_ _No me quieras confundir —la sujetó del rostro firmemente, asustándola—. Sé lo que haces, Kagome, pero no ganarás._

 _—_ _Suéltame._

 _—_ _Te perdonaré esta vez pero si te veo con otro una vez más, lo lamentarás._

 _—_ _¿Me estás amenazando? —cuestionó incrédula, forcejeando— ¡Suéltame!_

 _Logró liberarse y cuando involuntariamente quiso reprenderlo por su desfachatez, la sujetó de la muñeca y con la cara de su otra mano aplicó el primer escarmiento de muchos por venir._

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Junio 28, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,137

* * *

 **NA:** Esta vez no tengo nada que decir sobre el capítulo, sólo quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que dejan su comentario pero que no puedo responderles. Sepan que me alegra inmensamente que se tomen el rato de leer esta historia y decirme qué les parece. ¡Les mando un beso a todas!

Iba a actualizar mañana pero, ¿por qué no hoy? ¡Vuelvo el sábado!


	12. Supremo Colombiano

**Aclaración:** Los flashbacks no tienen relación con los hechos actuales necesariamente pero sí siguen un orden cronológico. Si algo no se entiende, _por favor_ , avísenme.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Supremo Colombiano**

Había tenido que enfrentar sensaciones absolutamente foráneas, ajenas, lejanas. Se había encontrado con una realidad que lo desagradaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, que lo incomodaba, que no lograba calificar apropiadamente. Cuya incertidumbre nunca pudo remover de su vida enteramente.

No verla más, aunque supiese que era lo mejor, lo había removido, la idea de vacío había calado hondo. Encontró, a su vez, en esa incompleta realidad la necesidad de hacer un duelo, de elaborar, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué, la idea de una vida sin "la novia de su medio hermano".

Paradójicamente, esa misma vida que en un principio fue incómoda, lo inmunizó. Esa vida que carecía al parecer de algo primordial y esencial, se convirtió en una naturalidad, algo más.

Hasta que la vio aquella mañana.

Como la veía en ese exacto momento.

—¿Qué? —dijo su voz, llenando de luz la habitación.

Había una sonrisa en su rostro, una que vagaba entre la timidez y la coquetería, que lo llenó de algo cálido, enorme pero ligero. Su estructura lógica llegaba a conclusiones sensibles, su cerebro tenía la absoluta certeza y consideraba perfectamente lógico que esa mujer permaneciese en su vida. Y el corazón saltaba de gozo. Las partes se hacían un todo.

La lluvia había mermado pero el sol se tomaba su tiempo para aparecer. La luminosidad era blanda y mansa y le confería características etéreas.

 _Sensible, sí_ , fácilmente se calificó de absurdo. Nunca antes en todos sus años de vida había apelado a tan delicadas descripciones.

Tenerla lo hacía redescubrirse.

—Quiero que vivas conmigo.

Su sonrisa desapareció pero esto no desalentó a Sesshomaru, pues en sus ojos no veía simple luz, el mismísimo Sol estaba en ellos. Veía emoción.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—Esa es una pregunta injusta —sonrió otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres el hombre más honesto que he conocido.

—Entonces sabrás que mis intenciones son reales.

—Lo sé.

—¿Me harías el honor de compartir dichas intenciones?

—Por supuesto que sí —rió, aproximándose a su piel.

* * *

 _—_ _Perdóname, por favor, estuve mal —caminando sobre sus rodillas, a un paso de caer en la desgracia de las lágrimas, imploraba como un niño abandonado._

 _—_ _Levántate, Inuyasha._

 _—_ _No hasta que no me perdones._

 _Kagome se preguntó rápidamente si lo amaba._

 _—_ _Sí, te perdono._

 _Su corazón gritó con convicción abrumadora._

 _Lo vio incorporarse de un salto y abrazarla con vehemencia._

 _—_ _Gracias —susurró en su oído—. No soy nada sin ti, Kagome, te necesito en mi vida. De ahora en adelante sólo te cuidaré, haré lo que tú quieras y-_

 _—_ _Inuyasha —interrumpió delicadamente—, sólo prométeme que no lo harás otra vez._

 _—_ _Te lo prometo —repuso con rapidez, mirándola a los ojos._

 _Había en ellos la más extraña honestidad._

 _—_ _Te lo prometo —reafirmó, besándola como en aquellas épocas que supo hacerla tocar las estrellas._

 _Pero el encanto duraría escasos días. Cayendo en una dinámica que se haría corriente. Dolor, lágrimas, golpes, sangre; incandescentes reconciliaciones, vacías y fogosas promesas; eventos que se desenvolverían periódicamente._

* * *

—¿Qué dirá Rin?

—Rin ni siquiera sopesará su favor.

Se aseguración venía de la mano de un Colombiano que preparaba mientras _re_ hacía el desayuno que había dejado enfriar después de su inusitada incapacidad de sofrenar sus impulsos más básicos. Kagome lo observaba en sus menesteres absorbida por completo por su exquisita aptitud de hacer ver algo tan mundano como hacer café parecer una obra divina.

—Pero, ¿estará de acuerdo?

Sesshomaru terminó lo suyo y se acercó a ella.

—Cuando Rin entró en mi vida, no pensé que era un hombre soltero, pensé que era un hombre que sería capaz de proveer para ella y eso me pareció suficiente en su momento. El tiempo me demostró que ciertas tareas deben ser compartidas, por muy poco que la noción me sedujese. El hecho de aceptar que necesitaba cierta asistencia supuso una dura lección a mi ego.

—¿Por eso te casaste?

—Albergué afecto hacia Kagura. No estaba sólo en la búsqueda de una madre para mi hija.

—Pero no funcionó.

—No —repuso son sencillez—. Entonces Rin te conoció a ti y algo cambió en ella, y me inquietó.

—Sabías que no duraría mucho en la familia.

—Eso y el hecho de que algo también cambió en mí.

—¿Pero?

—Pero las circunstancias indicaban toda contrariedad posible —sirvió el desayuno—. No quiero que pienses que veo en ti el rol maternal que Rin nunca tuvo.

—Sesshomaru —lo miró fijamente—, sé que no soy la madre de Rin pero si me dan el espacio, intentaré ser lo más cercano a eso posible.

Su respuesta fue un profundo beso, lleno de cosas supremas: gratitud, amor, alegría.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Kagome? —la voz de su amiga se deslizaba por los ambientes del apartamento, buscándola. Ella prosiguió con lo suyo con calma, como si nada a su alrededor se hubiese perturbado— ¿Kagome?_

 _Sango se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta. Kagome no lo veía, pero sus ojos estupefactos se abrieron en toda su capacidad y del pasmo mutaron a la ira._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? —cuestionó con severidad._

 _—_ _Me preparo para ir a la universidad._

 _—_ _Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero —espetó, arrebatándole el maquillaje de las manos._

 _—_ _Sango —suspiró—, no he tenido una buena semana. No necesito que vengas tú a reprenderme como si fuera una niña._

 _—_ _¿Una semana difícil? —repitió con sorna— ¿Un novio que te golpea y aterroriza es una semana difícil? ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Kagome? Te desconozco._

 _—_ _No tengo por qué darte explicaciones._

 _—_ _Tal vez si te amenazo como lo hace ese maldito me des una._

 _Kagome la miró fijamente._

 _—_ _¿Es que debo maltratarte como lo hace él para que me des atención? —exclamó— Tengo a todos tus conocidos pidiéndome que me asegure que estás bien porque todos notan el fantasma en el que te has convertido._

 _—_ _No me importa qué piensen los demás._

 _—_ _Tu madre me llamó ayer —dijo más suavemente— y no creas por un minuto que no sabe lo que ocurre entre ese desgraciado y tú. Está muy preocupada, Kagome._

 _—_ _Mi madre no entendería y tú tampoco._

 _—_ _¿Entender qué?_

 _Lentamente se reapropió de sus pertenencias y tapando los colores ajenos a su piel como una rutina más de belleza, repuso con glacial convicción:_

 _—_ _Que me ama._

 _Sango dio media vuelta en el acto y se fue dando un portazo._

* * *

—Tienes un… —degustó los resabios dentro de su boca una vez más— sabor dulce.

Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente y de lado.

—Es el nivel de tostado del café, carameliza los granos.

—Me gusta —y lo besó otra vez.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Julio 1º, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,085

* * *

 **NA:** Con el relato de Sesshomaru quedó implícito que Rin es adoptada (jamás habría permitido que Kagura fuera la madre biológica jaja). Incluí esto porque varias me expresaron sus dudas al respecto. Y sí, acá él la adoptó de bebé como di a entender hace unos cuantos capítulos atrás.

Nos vemos prontito, prontito :*


	13. Terrazu Costarriqueño

**XIII**

 **Terrazu Costarriqueño**

La despedida demoró lo que demoran las galaxias en aproximarse unas a otras. Había un sabor nuevo en su trato y caricias, en las promesas, en los proyectos comunes; había seguridad y bases, ideas concretas y el anhelo de llevar absolutamente todo a cabo. Se tenían el uno al otro y parecía que nada podía hacer flaquear su nuevo vínculo.

Claro que quedaban cabos sueltos y Sesshomaru se dijo que dejaría todo en su sitio antes de introducir formalmente a Kagome en su vida.

—Señor, el Gerente de Prevención está aquí para verlo.

Miró el intercomunicador como si de un momento a otro fuese a cobrar vida. Al cabo de unos segundos, accedió. Volublemente, como no podía ser de otra manera con él, ingresó a su oficina. Llevaba consigo una carpeta que Sesshomaru identificó como el papeleo que había solicitado y habría acelerado ese desagradable intercambio pero la razón por la cual Inuyasha estaba allí personalmente encerraba razones más allá de las laborables.

—Aquí tienes tu maldito informe —lanzó la carpeta con fuerza y su hermano la cazó en el aire, aferrándose con ahínco a su paciencia.

La dejó con cuidado sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie. Guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró a Inuyasha como el insecto sin valía que lo consideraba.

—Dejarás de buscar a Kagome —dijo sin más.

—Dentro de este edificio, sigo tus órdenes. Fuera de él… —se encogió de hombros con mofa— No tienes autoridad sobre mí.

—Permíteme reformular mi oración: si te acercas a Kagome me rendirás cuentas.

—¿Por qué? —comenzó a acercarse— ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella?

—Eso ciertamente no te concierne. Tú, por el otro lado, absolutamente _nada_.

—No me digas que la zorra ahora está contigo.

—Eso tampoco te concierne.

—Lo está, ¿no? —Sesshomaru veía ira y burla en sus ojos y la combinación siempre resultaba ser explosiva— ¿Por eso siempre te entrometiste en mi relación con ella, porque la querías para ti?

Sin respuesta, Inuyasha prosiguió:

—No soportabas verla conmigo —rió—. Pobre Kagura. Supongo que por eso te dejó.

Sesshomaru lo estudiaba como a una presa.

—La buscaré porque la amo, porque la quiero en mi vida y haré con ella lo que me plazca, como siempre hice —el hermano mayor hizo una lectura subliminal de esas palabras, no gustándole el resultado—. Kagome tiene que estar conmigo, sólo yo-

—Cesa tu absurda verborrea —interrumpió—. Lo diré una vez más: si no mantienes tu distancia, tomaré las medidas que sean necesarias y no repararé en delicadezas como la última vez.

—¿Acaso quieres matar a nuestro padre de un infarto?

—¿Pretendes responsabilizarme de algo que fue enteramente tu culpa?

—¿Estás seguro que fui yo?

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada.

* * *

 _—_ _No puedo creer lo que está diciendo la prensa. ¡Estamos hablando de Inuyasha!_

 _—_ _¿Qué te sorprende exactamente? —cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, en apariencia relajado._

 _—_ _Mi hijo no cometería estas atrocidades._

 _—_ _Tú mismo has aceptado que posee un comportamiento errático._

 _—_ _¡Pero ser temperamental no lo convierte en un golpeador!_

 _—_ _Desafortunadamente, no tiene sólo un "mal carácter", Inuyasha es violento e irracional._

 _Taisho padre se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Sesshomaru repentinamente lo vio avejentado, cansado, incapaz de continuar con esa epopeya que parecía ser la paternidad para con el benjamín de la familia. Nada deseaba más que aliviar la carga que llevaba._

 _—_ _¿De verdad crees que tu hermano sería capaz de todo eso?_

 _—_ _Querer descreer su accionar conlleva a poner en cuestionamiento la posición de Kagome._

 _—_ _Pero y si…_

 _—_ _Padre —le interrumpió, como pocas veces había hecho en su vida—, no te escucharé justificar el maltrato físico y verbal que Inuyasha impartió a Kagome durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Nada podría, nunca, acreditarlo por lo que ha hecho._

 _Las lágrima caían y rodaban por las mejillas del hombre, en franca derrota frente a la circunstancia._

 _—_ _¿Pretendes que entregue a mi propio hijo a la policía?_

 _—_ _Si me lo permites, me ocuparé de esto._

* * *

—Fuiste tú quien me obligó ir a Hong Kong durante todos esos malditos meses. Tú me alejaste de padre y eso lo destrozó. Tú y tus estúpidas decisiones casi le provocan la muerte.

—No sé por qué siquiera intentas amedrentarme. Eres incapaz, Inuyasha.

—No me interesa lo que pienses —espetó en un pobre intento de mantener la calma—. Tampoco vine a pedirte permiso para recuperar a Kagome.

Dando media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, escuchó al Director General hacer una última acotación:

—Al finalizar el mes tomaré el lugar de nuestro padre —vio a Inuyasha estrujar el picaportes.

—¿Qué significa eso para mí?

—Ya lo averiguarás.

Abrió violentamente la puerta y sin molestarse en aplicar cortesías, se fue dando rápidas zancadas. Sesshomaru vio ese espacio vacío durante algunos segundos hasta que su amigo apareció en su campo de visión, papeles y una lata en mano.

—Algo fuerte para contrarrestar el momento —ofreció, exhibiendo el producto.

—Si Inuyasha comete una estupidez, lo cual es perfectamente factible dadas las circunstancias, deberé tomar una decisión que le pesará a mi padre.

—Sé que te preocupa su salud —Miroku preparaba el café—, la historia ha demostrado que no ha sido la óptima cuando tiene que ver con su hijo. Pero, Sesshomaru, el problema se hará demasiado grande. Si algo ocurre nuevamente, Hong Kong no será suficiente.

—Lo sé.

—E Inuyasha es inmanejable.

—Lo sé.

—Y podrás repetirlo cuantas veces quieras pero no dejará en paz a Kagome.

—¿Dónde está ese café?

Miroku sonrió pacificador.

—Recién llegado de Centro América —sabiendo que disfrutaba de tecnicismos, apeló a ellos para calmar la marea que rugía dentro de su cabeza—. El mejor tostado, perfecto balance entre cítricos y ahumados.

—Cítricos y ahumados —pensó en voz alta—. Una parece la antípoda del otro.

—Ciertas imposibilidades pueden coexistir —dieron el primer sorbo para comprobar la información y ambos, en privado, se dieron por satisfechos—. Encontrarás la solución a esto _y_ podrás tener tu vida tranquilo.

—Mientras tanto —lo miró—, prepararemos mi ascenso.

El tenor estratégico de ese próximo evento le daría una capacidad mayor de viraje. Pertenecer a la empresa había otorgado a su medio hermano una inmunidad que nunca había sabido aprovechar y de la que sólo abusó, tentando su suerte, poniendo a todos en una precaria situación.

Su separación de Kagome había supuesto un punto de inflexión dentro y fuera de la familia y la empresa. Si Sesshomaru tenía el total control de la maquinaria que sostenía esas estructuras, Inuyasha estaría a su completa merced aunque, irónicamente, para siempre bajo el amparo de su padre. Sabía que algo sería capaz de conjurar. Siempre había podido.

* * *

 _—_ _¡¿Qué tontería es esa de hablar con la prensa, eh?! —bramó con ira, haciendo volar los platos sobre la mesa._

 _—_ _¡No les dije nada! ¡Les bastó verme la cara para sacar sus conclusiones!_

 _—_ _¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —Kagome caminaba en torno a la mesa y él la asechaba._

 _—_ _¡Mírame! —espetó en llanto— ¡Qué esperas que haga!_

 _Inuyasha se apresuró y en dos movimientos la tenía firmemente sujeta contra la pared._

 _—_ _¿Es que no aprendes, mi amor? —preguntó en voz baja— ¿Acaso debo aleccionarte otra vez?_

 _—_ _No —negó, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas—, dices que me amas pero luego me haces esto y no entiendo…_

 _—_ _Sí, te amo, eso no lo dudes —besó sus mejillas adoloridas con una delicadeza que sólo la aterrorizó—. Pero también debes entender que aquí quien toma las decisiones soy yo, tú sólo obedeces._

 _Forzando su tacto, Kagome sintió algo horrible aproximarse._

 _—_ _Por favor, déjame._

 _—_ _Eres mi novia, tienes obligaciones —el manejo se volvió más enérgico y brusco y el forcejeo de ella adquirió vigor._

 _—_ _No me obligues —habló—, no quiero hacerlo._

 _Cuando la tuvo semidesnuda, cuando sus gritos lo ensordecieron, sólo entonces se detuvo y miró lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la formidable atrocidad que casi llevó a cabo. Kagome se recogió como pudo, histérica entre las lágrimas y el pánico, y cuando lo miró, vio algo que jamás creyó existía en alguien como él._

 _Llanto desgarrador, estupefacto, atónito._

 _—_ _Perdóname, perdóname…_

 _—_ _Vete —demandó._

 _—_ _Mi amor, por favor, perdóname…_

 _—_ _¡Vete! —su brío retornaba en vistas de aquel lado vulnerable y decidió tomar su oportunidad— ¡No quiero verte otra vez!_

 _Inuyasha, aturdido, se puso de pie y se marchó para no verla durante un año._

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Julio 5, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,390

* * *

 **NA:** Perdón por no poder contestar sus bellísimos reviews, es que no he estado en mi casa, no he tenido tiempo para nada. Sólo paso a dejar este capítulo y para la próxima tendré más tiempo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	14. Descafeinado

**XIV**

 **Descafeinado**

 _Oculta detrás de una ancha columna, lo vio salir. Su amigo conversaba rápidamente a su lado, siguiendo su acelerado ritmo y él escuchaba atentamente, viéndolo acotar de vez en cuando; lo vio asentir, acceder, ver la hora, leyó en sus labios concertar una reunión para el día siguiente. Los colegas se despidieron y cuando lo vio solo, se acercó._

 _Durante los tres años que había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto perder la calma; la sublime recolección de su persona siempre había logrado hacerle preguntarse cómo sería verlo fuera de su eje. Esa tarde, Sesshomaru parecía en completa armonía pero en cuanto sus ojos la encontraron, vio algo temible en ellos._

 _—_ _Disculpa que te haya buscado sin avisar antes —dijo ella, demasiado atenta a la gente de su alrededor._

 _—_ _Busquemos un sitio más privado —y la guió hasta su vehículo que estacionado en la calle lo aguardaba._

 _Los vidrios oscuros y la insonorización relajaron a Kagome y poniéndose más cómoda, ordenó las palabras que se había acumulado en su cabeza. Él, mientras esperaba, la estudiaba. Su corazón ya estaba dando cuenta de las funestas emociones que se habían apoderado de él al verla en ese deplorable estado. Veía que el maquillaje era miserablemente insuficiente._

 _—_ _He decidido separarme de Inuyasha —comenzó con lentitud— pero como te imaginarás, no ha respetado mi decisión._

 _Acomodaba su cabello con insistencia, inconscientemente intentado ocultar las pruebas._

 _—_ _No quiero involucrarte pero necesito tu ayuda._

 _—_ _Por supuesto._

 _—_ _Quiero que me deje en paz. Envía flores, regalos y tarjetas y me está volviendo loca. Necesito retomar mi vida pero no podré con él acosándome._

 _Sesshomaru tragó con fuerza._

 _—_ _Intervendré —prefirió obviar el detalle de que ya había pensado antes en hacerlo._

 _—_ _Envíale mi cariño a tu padre. No me atrevo ir a verlo así…_

 _Su padre. Había entregado el cordero al lobo. Su padre era cómplice indirectamente, había permitido esa desgracia encontrar sitio en el mundo, había empujado a una buena mujer en un oscuro mundo, uno que no merecía. Su padre lo escucharía después._

 _—_ _Kagome —un escalofrío bailó por todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó su voz pronunciar su nombre—, si Inuyasha hizo más que golpearte…_

 _—_ _No —se apresuró a contestar, sonrojándose profusamente—, no llegó tan lejos._

 _—_ _Llegó lo suficientemente lejos —aseveró con ira controlada, entrecerrando los ojos._

 _—_ _No iré a la policía ni pretendo nada, sólo quiero vivir tranquila._

 _—_ _Me cercioraré de ello._

 _—_ _Gracias, Sesshomaru —su débil sonrisa fue el último resquicio de luz que vio en ese día de lluvia y antes de decir adiós, la vio marcharse para no verla durante un año._

* * *

Tenía mucho que compensar con Rin. El año que las vio separadas Kagome reconoció sin tapujos el miedo que la invadió al pensar en contactarla por su cumpleaños, habían sido aquellos meses especialmente difíciles. Pero en esa oportunidad, reunidas, en las vísperas de iniciar un vínculo más profundo y puro, tenía una nueva emoción. Su obsequio debía ser perfecto.

 _¿Pero qué se le regala a una niña que lo tiene todo?_ , pensó, estudiando los comercios.

—Oh, claro —dijo una voz a su lado—, en tres días es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina.

Kagome se petrificó en su sitio y obligándose a guardar la calma, respiró profundo. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar, sintiéndolo cerca.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Ya olvidaste que tienes una respuesta para darme? —se posicionó a su lado— ¿Regresarás conmigo o prefieres ser la puta de mi hermano?

Lo miró, ira y fuego en sus ojos. Inuyasha sonrió con socarronería ante la escena.

—¿Acaso no estás con él?

—No soy ninguna puta.

—Pero estás con él —insistió, perdiéndose la traza de diversión en su rostro.

—No tengo nada que explicar.

—En otra época eso era todo lo que hacías.

—Me aterrorizabas si no lo hacía, me _golpeabas_ si no lo hacía. Por supuesto que te las daba.

—Fuiste una mujer difícil.

—Todavía tienes la osadía de decir algo así.

—¿Cuál será mi respuesta, Kagome?

Ella se paró en seco y colmada de fuerza y resolución, lo miró a los ojos.

—Olvídate de mí, no me busques, no me hables, no me toques. No respires en mi dirección —él la observaba y Kagome temió al no discernir emociones—. Me hiciste muy infeliz, Inuyasha, durante tres años hiciste conmigo lo que quisiste y siempre mal, a la fuerza, a través de la violencia. Perdí amigos por tu culpa, casi pierdo a mi familia por tu culpa. Eso se ha acabado. Ya no te temo.

Antes de que explotase el volcán, Kagome se alejó apretando el paso e Inuyasha la observó irse, no dando la lucha por finalizada.

* * *

 _Su impasividad y aparente indolencia eran temática de debate entre muchos grupos; todo el mundo siempre tenía algo para agregar al respecto, todos sentían curiosidad, incluso aquellos muy allegados a él. A modo de broma era comparado con un descafeinado, sin los bríos propios de la cafeína en un complejo varietal._

 _Sin embargo, en una única oportunidad Sesshomaru dejó ver la imagen que suponía verlo fuera de sus casillas, total y completamente colérico._

 _El receptor de su ira, una conclusión rápida por obvia._

 _El mayordomo ni siquiera alcanzó a abrirle la puerta, Sesshomaru se apresuró y lo hizo en un rápido movimiento. Los sirvientes se hacían a un lado a medida que lo veían pasar, sabiendo que no era prudente increparlo. Atravesó entonces el vestíbulo, tiró su saco y el maletín en la primera mesa que encontró, cruzó un saloncito, llegó a la sala de estar, atento a los sonidos, a las voces de sus habitantes; hasta que dio con el despacho de su padre. Desde la distancia podía escuchar su acalorada conversación:_

 _—_ _Hijo, por favor._

 _—_ _¡Qué quieres saber, papá! —exclamaba él, ofendido ante el abanico de acusaciones— ¡No fue mi intención!_

 _Había un sirviente de pie junto a las puertas del despacho y con un ademán le indicó que se moviera. La vesania de sus facciones debió ser contundente porque en un segundo Sesshomaru vio la vía libre. Ingresó tempestuosamente a la habitación en cuestión, caminando con gran velocidad, tomó de la ropa a su desprevenido hermano y lo empujó fuera._

 _—_ _¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó el padre, pero fue ignorado._

 _El susodicho cerró la puerta tras sí y sin mayores dilaciones, acabó con el espacio que lo separaba de Inuyasha. En un fluido movimiento, con gran facilidad, lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó con fuerza contra el muro de piedra, regocijándose con el sonido seco que anunció la colisión. Otro golpe y como una bolsa de basura lo soltó, escuchando el ruido del encuentro de su cuerpo con el suelo._

 _—_ _Enmendando tus errores —lo elevó otra vez y cuando se aseguró de que estaba sobre sus pies, lo golpeó con fuerza—, cubriéndote. Llegué a ser tu cómplice, llegué a sobornar periodistas para que no publicasen videos tuyos golpeando a Kagome. ¿Sabes los millones que gasté en tres años?_

 _Se acercó y repitió lo que pronto sería un ritual. Su puño, un forzoso y brutal aterrizaje en la cara de su hermano, él cayendo._

 _—_ _Debí entregarte a la policía como el cobarde sin valía que eres —lejos de dar por finalizado el correctivo, Sesshomaru se arremangó las mangas de la camisa—. No sé de dónde has sacado esa maldita costumbre, Inuyasha, no sé qué ejemplos has tomado._

 _—_ _Qué mierda ocurre contigo… —adolorido, escupió sangre._

 _—_ _Es muy fácil aplicar violencia a quien es físicamente inferior a nosotros, ¿no crees? —esperó a que se pusiera de pie para golpearlo una vez más— Estoy ilustrándote en la situación inversa, presta atención._

 _Asestó un último ataque._

 _—_ _¡Sesshomaru! —el padre apareció y se acercó a su hijo menor, que yacía exánime en el suelo— Ya basta. Ya basta, por favor._

 _—_ _Tu hijo —y lo señaló—, el criminal, se irá de Tokio esta misma noche. No sé a dónde irá, me da exactamente lo mismo, pero lo quiero muy lejos y durante mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _Pero…_

 _—_ _Padre —exclamó—, me permitiste manejar la situación y aquí está mi dictamen final._

 _—_ _¿Es necesario que se vaya? ¿Adónde irá?_

 _—_ _Si se queda, me encargaré personalmente de que pase el resto de sus días en una celda y en cuanto a ti… —se interrumpió, sujetando a tiempo el cruel alegato que su cerebro había conjurado._

 _Suspiró. Habiendo relajado el calor del momento, comenzó a acomodar sus prendas; una vez rehecha su corbata, miró a su padre._

 _—_ _Kagome te envía sus cariños —agregó—. No se atrevió a venir personalmente por todos los golpes en su rostro. Se sentía avergonzada._

 _Allí fue cuando Sesshomaru vio a su padre llorar a causa de sus palabras por primera vez. Cuando debió ignorar el peso de la culpa de haber sido el artífice de tan patética escena, cuando se recordó que el errado no era él, sino ellos. Se endureció pronto ante el panorama, las lágrimas y la sangre, y sin más, se marchó para no pisar el hogar paterno durante un largo período de tiempo._

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Julio 9, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,495

* * *

 **NA:** Me agarró un ataque con este capítulo. Empecé a escribir y a escribir y cuando me quise dar cuenta, había batido un récord. Me alegra haber descargado jaja. En quince minutos estaba el descafeinado.

La actitud de Sesshomaru tal vez les parezca un poco extraña y hasta cierto punto yo pienso así pero creo que ameritaba, ¿no? Sus comentarios pedían sangre y hacía falta, así que acá está. ¡Claro que esto aún no acaba!

Nos vemos pronto! :*


	15. Mexicano

**XV**

 **Mexicano**

La contundencia de sus infinitas responsabilidades se manifestaba en un papeleo inacabable sobre su escritorio; había plazos a los que llegar, contratos que firmar, reuniones a las que asistir, pero su atención estaba en otro sitio, en alguien más. Su preocupación lo tenía paseando por la oficina, mirando por la ventana pero sin observar nada, yendo de un lugar a otro, tal era su enfrascamiento que no escuchó el intercomunicador que anunciaba una sorpresiva visita de su primogénito.

—¿Padre?

El Presidente se volvió abruptamente.

—Disculpa, hijo, no te escuché entrar.

—He iniciado los trámites para mi ascenso.

El padre se acercó y comenzó a hojear el contenido de una carpeta que traía su hijo.

—¿Crees que Miroku quiera encargarse de mi retiro?

—Ciertamente.

—Bien —dejó todo y se alejó hacia la ventana.

—Padre.

—¿Qué sabes de Kagome? —preguntó, inocentemente cambiando el tema.

—De eso quiero hablarte —con eso llamó apropiadamente su atención y rápidamente tenía a su padre mirándolo, atento.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó con temor.

—Nada que debas lamentar —al verlo relajarse, prosiguió:—. Kagome está conmigo.

Taisho padre demoró unos segundos en procesar apropiadamente esa información. Sus ojos enfocaron la imagen de su hijo e intentó hacer una lectura subrepticia pero falló en encontrar el quid de la cuestión.

—¿Contigo?

Sesshomaru sólo asintió y con una mirada particular, esperó aclarar las dudas que veía por todo el rostro del hombre.

—Ya veo —asintió entonces—. ¿Qué hay de Inuyasha?

—¿Inuyasha? —repitió, afilando la voz.

—¿Qué harás con él?

—Cualquier impertinencia de su parte será debidamente tratada.

—Oh, hijo —suspiró—. ¿Lo tendrás en Hong Kong durante el tiempo que dure tu relación?

—No, tú te responsabilizarás por él, como debe ser —ocultando con maestría la incomodidad que le generó escuchar esas palabras, moduló con gran indiferencia—. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, padre.

—No te dirijas a mí con sarcasmo —reprendió.

—Es a mí a quien me increpas —señaló, dejando entre líneas otro mensaje que el padre leyó perfectamente—. No te he dado razones para que dudes de mi conducta.

—Lo que le hiciste a Inuyasha…

—¿Lo que le hice hace _un año_? ¿Lo que se merecía, a eso te refieres?

—Es tu hermano.

—Una arbitrariedad de la vida, no me cabe duda.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

—Entiendo que Inuyasha es el fruto del amor que sentiste por su madre y eso lo respeto, pero Inuyasha no ha hecho _nada_ por ganarse el mío.

Taisho padre sentía el nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te he fallado, hijo? ¿He sido injusto contigo?

Sesshomaru se irguió rápidamente.

—Es precisamente a Inuyasha a quien has fallado y con quien has sido injusto.

Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y sin más se fue, removido tras la tensa conversación.

Una vez solo en su oficina, habiendo transcurrido densas horas en silencio y en la infértil contemplación de la ciudad, Sesshomaru cayó en la cuenta del café que bebía. Disgustado, sorprendido ante la (no) casualidad e inquieto ante esa realidad, se permitió escasos segundos de auto compasión, porque estaba descubriendo que podía ser falible y débil ante las cuestiones que debieran hacerlo fuerte. Como el peculiar desplazamiento que su padre siempre había hecho para con él.

Como ese café que crece en la más apartada y arrinconada región septentrional, allá donde las condiciones son propicias y aptas para su cultivo, muy, muy lejos.

Hecha la conmiseración, bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su taza, se acomodó el traje e ingresó a su oficina para proseguir con sus responsabilidades. Y es que, como ese café, sólo una reducida área podía permitir su crecimiento, era una especial, única e inimitable; tal vez él debiera asumir esa supuesta periferia como su centralidad. Después de todo, el único coherente y racional en esa familia era él, bien lo había comprobado.

—Señor, la señorita Higurashi está aquí —y repentinamente, el peso del mundo levitó de sus hombros y se evaporó en el aire.

—Hazla pasar.

Por segunda vez le veía cruzar la puerta de su oficina pero en esa oportunidad la vio cómoda y fluida. Su ancha sonrisa calmó el océano bravío que sacudía sus pensamientos, la aproximación de su persona le recordó lo que realmente era importante en su vida y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se incorporó y sin decir una palabra, la besó con arrojo.

—Hola a ti también —rió, mirándolo.

 _Tu aparición es de lo más oportuna_ , pensó.

—Pensé que estarías en la universidad.

—Me escapé —confesó con picardía—. Es que quería hablar contigo sobre algo antes de mañana.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De Rin.

Sesshomaru se sentó nuevamente en su ancha silla y con un ademán la invitó a ocupar la vacante sobre su falda; ella gustosa aceptó sin dilaciones.

—He estado pensando mucho sobre lo que quiero regalarle —le encantaba verla tan inmersa en esa cuestión, veía lo importante que era para ella— y he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay nada concreto que pueda darle que no tengo ya.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Crees que querrá pasar la tarde conmigo, las dos solas? —la observó con atención y adivinó nervios en su rostro— Pensé que sería un momento apropiado para conversar, habituarnos la una a la otra.

—Rin te adora, Kagome.

—Pero las circunstancias han cambiado y…

—Estoy seguro de que aceptaría. Tu propuesta es original, algo que ella no ha tenido _aún_.

Sonrió y lo besó porque el horizonte se mostraba prometedor, porque cada día nuevas razones surgían y daban color a la vida que les esperaba.

—También… —Kagome no quería romper con la magia pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo saber.

Y Sesshomaru adivinó inmediatamente hacia dónde estaba dirigido el repentino cambio en su actitud.

—Hoy vi a Inuyasha —comenzó pero al tiempo se interrumpió cuando presenció con abrumadora claridad la mutación de sus facciones—. Nada pasó, no me hizo nada.

 _No vería el sol salir otra vez si lo hizo._

—No creo que acepte que estoy contigo y no digo esto porque necesitemos su bendición pero…

—Lo sé —asintió—. Deberé lidiar con él.

Aliviada, descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No volverá a tocarte, Kagome —le aseguró.

 _Sólo contigo me siento segura._

Sesshomaru sabía que sus próximas decisiones concernientes a su hermano serían difíciles, porque contrario a lo que había expresado a su padre, sabía que sería incapaz de manejarlo; su padre nunca tendría la voluntad ni el sentido común de hacer lo correcto.

Ciñó sus brazos en torno a ella con más fuerza, más protector, más decidido.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Julio 14, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,085

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Ayúdenme! Tengo la madre de los bloqueos, mis musas está de huelga, mi inspiración se ha escapado por la ventana. ¡Tengo la idea en la cabeza pero no puedo plasmar nada! ¡Estoy desesperada!


	16. La Esmeralda, Panamá

**XVI**

 **La Esmeralda, Panamá**

Callejuelas, aceras, pasillos, callejones. Desde la distancia y con la pericia de un cazador furtivo las siguió por la ciudad. Como un ser invisible, como un secreto, Inuyasha caminó con parsimonia, asegurándose de permanecer en las sombras, detrás de ese transeúnte, junto a esa columna, oculto tras una revista. Y el mundo a su alrededor era ignorante de sus propósitos, de sus negros pensamientos, de su irracionalidad, tan bien camuflada detrás de un rostro tranquilo.

Las vio sentarse en un café y él se sentó en un banco del otro lado de la calle, pudiendo estudiarlas con comodidad desde esa distancia y ese sitio. Las veía conversar con alegría, reír, compartir, sumidas en un universo que no parecía anunciar nada pernicioso.

Tiempo después y salieron, él detrás una vez más. Caminaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que ingresaron a un centro comercial. Tal vez los confinamientos del sitio en cuestión no fuesen sus mejores aliados pero Inuyasha se arriesgó pensando que si había tenido éxito durante las últimas horas, un poco más no podía ser tan difícil.

—¿Puedo comprar unas golosinas? —preguntó Rin, de pie frente al establecimiento.

—Desde luego. Yo te espero aquí, tengo que hacer una llamada.

La niña ingresó y Kagome sacó su celular. Desde que comenzara su excursión había recibido varios mensajes de su madre y no se había hecho el tiempo para contestarlos. Aprovecharía esos minutos para llamarla.

— _Oh, hija. Estaba un poco preocupada, tú siempre me respondes._

—Hola, mamá —sonrió—. Lo siento, no he podido, es que…

Del otro lado del centro comercial la vio llevarse el teléfono a la oreja y sonreír con el interlocutor. No veía a la niña. Estaba sola. Total y completamente desprevenida. Hablaba sin parar, feliz con su relato.

Entonces sus ojos parecieron encontrarlo.

—Deberías verla, mamá, es una niña encantadora- —deteniendo su conversación abruptamente, Kagome juró haberlo visto allá en la lejanía. En cuestión de segundos vio a una persona pasar y esperando divisarlo una vez más aguantó la respiración, pero no había nadie, sólo la sensación de que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala broma.

— _¿Kagome, sigues ahí?_

—S… sí, sigo aquí.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—Sí, me pareció ver a… —escrudiñando el área, comenzó a sentir su corazón acelerarse.

— _¿A quién, cariño?_

—Olvídalo, no es nada. Te llamo luego, aquí viene Rin.

Aunque su compañía era excelente, Kagome comenzó a ser más consciente de sus alrededores, casi distrayéndose; prestaba suma atención a la dinámica del lugar y la gente, giraba casi a cada minuto para asegurarse de que no estaba, de que todo había sido, efectivamente, una fabricación de su cerebro. Pero no encontró reposo en su interior.

Rin pidió helado y sentándose en una heladería, Kagome decidió que debía recomponerse. Pensó en escribirle a Sesshomaru pero se juzgó de paranoica. Tan sólo unos días atrás había tenido la valentía de hacerle frente al hombre que más había temido, no podía en esa circunstancia perder el balance tan fácilmente.

Pero la sensación de que era asechada como una presa reptaba por su piel como un horrible y demente cosquilleo. Se sentía en absoluta desventaja, expuesta, incauta completamente. Se sentía como un animal en una enorme y amplia planicie, a la absoluta merced del experto cazador. Sentía que no tenía forma de defenderse, de ocultarse, de confrontar; que era inerme, vulnerable.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Sí? —rápidamente volvió en sí, advirtiendo el rostro contrariado de su compañera.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, discúlpame —sonrió.

—Voy al baño —anunció Rin—, regreso en seguida.

—Te espero —repuso, la duda en su timbre tan claro como el sol de ese día.

El sitio estaba abarrotado de personas pero más eran los rostros en torno suyo, mayores las oportunidades en las que creía verlo entre la multitud, sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Su cabeza iba y volvía, como un escáner, buscando rasgos familiares, algún indicio.

—Hola, Kagome —volviéndose rápidamente, lo descubrió sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —miró el camino que conducía al baño, temerosa de que Rin apareciera.

Inuyasha la observaba con osadía.

—¿De verdad creíste que te quedarías con la última palabra? ¿Acaso no me conoces?

Su cuerpo se dispuso para incorporarse pero una mano fuerte la sujetó del antebrazo y la obligó a sentarse con brusquedad.

—No irás a ningún sitio.

—¿Vas a golpearme en frente de todas estas personas? —cuestionó, reto en su voz.

La risa de Inuyasha le provocó un escalofrío.

—¿No te había dicho que había cambiado? Me ofende que no me creas.

Otro intento de escapar que acabó en nada.

—Veo que no te gusta el lugar —comentó casualmente—. ¿Qué tal un paseo?

Sin más, se levantó y de un movimiento la arrastró del sitio.

—No —exhaló—. Rin.

—Cállate.

—Si Sesshomaru se entera-

—Oh, se enterará, no te preocupes.

—No, por favor, está sola…

—Cállate, te he dicho.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Otra vez con eso?_

 _Su hermano lo miró como si no fuese absolutamente nada y prosiguió con lo suyo, muy sutilmente, casi con inocencia._

 _—_ _¿No me dirás que estás tomando?_

 _—_ _Si eso era lo que querías saber, era todo lo que debías preguntar._

 _Y entonces escuchó la historia de una hacienda en Panamá, cuya producción ocupaba un sitio selecto en la élite cafetera mundial. Su hermano dijo que era el segundo café más costoso que compraba, que era especial porque crecía a la sombra de árboles de guayaba, una fruta tropical. Aquella era la firma distintiva del café de la Hacienda La Esmeralda._

 _—_ _¿Crece a la sombra? —se escuchó preguntar._

 _—_ _Es lo que lo hace especial —repitió._

 _Kagome aún no había ingresado a sus vidas, todavía en aquellas épocas podían sostener un diálogo más allá del trabajo y de su innata rivalidad. Era una época en la que sentía envidia de su hermano, de la idoneidad que parecía envestirlo para cualquier menester que surgiese. Sesshomaru siempre había sido el preferido en muchos sentidos, incluso de su padre, aunque fuese al hijo menor a quien depositase todas sus energías y atenciones._

 _Siempre se había sentido a la sombra de su hermano mayor. Así había crecido._

* * *

Rin vio la escena con terror y comprendió la gravedad de la situación con una contundencia paradójicamente incomprensible. Miró el sitio vacante en su mesa y corrió hacia allá cuando descubrió que estaban las cosas de Kagome. Tomó su celular y marcó.

— _Kagome_.

—¿Papá? —al hablar, descubrió lo mucho que le temblaba la voz— Papá, soy yo…

— _¿Dónde está Kagome?_

—Ella…

— _¿Qué ha ocurrido, Rin?_

—Inuyasha…

— _Quédate en donde estás, Rin, la abuela irá por ti. No te muevas de ese sitio, ¿me has oído?_

—Sí…

La llamada se cortó y la niña allí se quedó, sentada sola en una mesa rodeada de un centenar de desconocidos.

Sesshomaru, del otro lado de la línea, respiraba con velocidad. Su oficina se hizo repentinamente pequeña y el anhelo de derramar sangre comenzó a imperar por sobre su juicio. Miró su celular y llamó a su madre, dándole rápidas instrucciones.

Entonces se puso en marcha. Tomando el saco del respaldo de su silla salió, sin comentarios a su secretaria, sin tiempo para explicaciones.

Cazaría a su hermano como a un animal.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Julio 19, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,185

* * *

 **NA:** ¡ESTÁ VIVOOO!

¡Qué lindo es volver! Aunque... tampoco me fui mucho, ni siquiera una semana jaja. En fin, parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, mis musas volvieron de sus vacaciones y yo estoy muy ansiosa por seguir escribiendo y terminar este fic. Ya tengo ganas de nuevos proyectos también.

Gracias por la paciencia y la buena onda.


	17. Los Planes, El Salvador

**XVII**

 **Los Planes, El Salvador**

Tras un brusco ingreso a su vehículo, comenzó a pensar con fuerza, rápidamente. Su instinto de supervivencia se había activado con brutalidad, su cuerpo estaba predispuesto, su corazón latía en concordancia, preparándola para el momento de correr por su vida; pero su cerebro medía y analizaba las variables con criterio. Miró por la ventana y comprobó la alta velocidad a la que transitaban la ciudad. Abrir la puerta y simplemente saltar ya no era una opción.

Comenzó a estudiar sus alrededores. No había ningún objeto sugerente, nada con lo que infligir dolor o distraerlo. No se atrevió a abrir la guantera, esa sola actividad demandaba una serie alta de movimientos y sería detenida, tal vez castigada por ello. No, otra opción menos.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Inuyasha esquivó un camión con violencia y el envión la llevó de un extremo al otro, y sin tiempo de sujetarse, chocó con fuerza, primero contra la puerta y luego contra él, haciéndolo volantear otra vez. Él fue rápido y logró evitar una colisión con el vehículo junto a ellos; a su lado sólo se escuchó la bocina, su conductor indignado quejándose.

La secuencia dio una idea a Kagome y esperando su oportunidad, se preparó.

—¿El investigador de Kioto todavía te debe un favor?

— _Me debe más de un favor. ¿Qué ocurrió?_

—Necesito que rastree el vehículo de Inuyasha.

— _Dame diez minutos._

—Tienes cinco —y colgó, pisando el acelerador.

Nunca había subestimado la locura de su hermano. Desde muy jóvenes, cuando descubrió que sería un problema inmanejable eventualmente, cuando comenzó a prepararse para enfrentarlo así amortiguaba sus embates, cuando creyó que lo conocía total y completamente, cuando pensó que nada podía sorprenderlo… Secuestraba a una persona.

A Kagome precisamente.

Su hermano no cesaba en sus actitudes delictivas. Inuyasha era un hombre peligroso, con el que debía lidiarse, quien debía comparecer ante alguna forma de justicia, porque si de él dependiera… Sesshomaru sabía que era capaz de algo igual de imperdonable. Y es que algo nuevo que había descubierto en las últimas semanas es que su hermano tenía la capacidad de activar el depredador que siempre había llevado en su interior.

Cinco minutos después y su celular sonaba.

— _Señor Taisho_ —una voz cantarina, bailando en el límite de la mofa y el respeto, le ofreció un saludo— _, a qué debo este magnífico honor._

—Bankotsu —fue todo cuanto Sesshomaru ofreció, esquivando un vehículo a gran velocidad.

— _¿Es un mal momento?_ —preguntó el interlocutor, atento a los sonidos.

—Oportuno, debo decir.

— _Bueno saberlo_ —Sesshomaru escuchaba un incesante tecleo del otro lado— _. Tengo algo de información para usted._

—¿Y bien?

— _¿Deberíamos hablar números antes?_

—¿Deberíamos?

— _Mis negociaciones con usted son inéditas y mi mejor cliente es, en realidad, el señor Murakami._

—Murakami también es mi abogado.

— _Oh, entonces no hay nada que discutir_ —rió suavemente— _. Su hermano se encuentra en Kabukicho. Por la velocidad a la que se mueve debe estar generando un gran escándalo._

En su primera oportunidad, giró en una esquina y reformuló su trayecto en el momento. Kabukicho, como el distrito más peligroso de Tokio, no podía suponerle más que problemas. Problemas que sólo alguien como Inuyasha podía generar; sabía que llamaría atenciones no deseadas y más que innecesarias.

—Habla.

— _No parece dirigirse a ningún sitio en concreto…_ —una _bip_ comenzó a escucharse— _Y la policía acaba de entrar en escena. ¿Fue usted quien sugirió a Murakami el café Los Planes?_

A escasos segundos de ser chocado por un autobús, Sesshomaru se reubicó en su carril, pasando un semáforo en rojo por primera vez en su vida.

—Sí.

— _Tiene un gusto impecable, señor Taisho._

—Lo sé.

— _Esa acidez… La medida perfecta. ¿Querrá recomendarme a mí alguno?_

Otro bip daba cuenta de nuevos desarrollos.

—¿Bankotsu?

— _Es un poco raro…_ —el teclado del otro lado prometía sacar a Sesshomaru de sus casillas— _Hay demasiadas patrullas…_

—No todas son para Inuyasha.

— _Oh._

—En efecto.

— _Se ha detenido_ —recibió una dirección y colgando, se apresuró.

Nunca había estado allí pero sabía de qué se trataba. No podía pensar a dónde se dirigían específicamente, pero cualquiera fuese el resultado sería de su absoluto desagrado. Esperó con paciencia y pericia su oportunidad y cuando la vislumbró, sujetó con todas las fuerzas de su ser el volante y lo hizo girar como si en ello se le fuese su vida.

Inuyasha, completamente desprevenido, perdió el control de vehículo y en el intento de no atropellar a nadie, colisionó con un poste de luz, deteniendo definitivamente su marcha. Kagome no lo pensó un segundo y tan pronto como pudo, se bajó del vehículo comenzando a correr con una velocidad que desconoció.

En la distancia podían escucharse sirenas de policía y hasta cierto punto pensó que serían de ayuda, pero no quiso detenerse a comprobar de qué era capaz Inuyasha en una situación límite. Cruzó la calle y esquivando a los transeúntes, corrió y corrió. Lejos pero siguiéndola, la voz colérica que gritaba su nombre suponía un combustible y sus piernas respondían. La gente a su paso se quejaba, los advertidos más adelante se hacían a un lado y Kagome corría.

En su horizonte divisó un gran movimiento de personas. Todos hombres. Armados. Amenazantes.

Advirtiendo de quiénes se trataba, cruzó la calle una vez más. Un vehículo frenó y el chillido de las ruedas la ensordeció. Sin detenerse a ver el conductor, siguió su trayecto demente.

Sesshomaru creyó que su corazón saldría catapultado por su garganta cuando casi atropelló a Kagome. Frenó en seco y salió. La vio correr, vio a los _yakuza_ más adelante y cuando volvió el rostro, vislumbró a Inuyasha, sumido en su propio trayecto.

Y su instinto depredador se reactivó cuando lo vio y olvidando por escasos segundos a Kagome, optó por confrontar a su medio hermano. Apareciendo repentinamente frente a él, detuvo su carrera de manera abrupta extendiendo el brazo un segundo antes de que pasara a su lado. Inuyasha dibujó un medio círculo con su cuerpo y cayó con gran violencia, golpeándose la cabeza contra el pavimento.

Las sirenas se acercaban rápidamente. Los yakuza estaban en escena. Kagome parecía no advertir el peligro que frente a ella le esperaba. Sesshomaru dejó a su víctima en el medio de la calle y fue tras ella.

En la carrera tomó su celular y marcó el último número.

— _¿Sí?_

—Debes tener algún conocido en la mafia.

— _Unos cuantos._

—Necesito pasaje.

— _Pida hablar con Naraku, de mi parte._

—¿Es una garantía?

— _Exigirá algo a cambio. Pero alguien con sus recursos no tendrá inconveniente._

Colgó y apretó el paso. Más atrás comenzó a escuchar exclamaciones de la gente y comprobó que Inuyasha iba a la retaguardia.

Un grito lo alertó y se apresuró.

Una de las calles más concurridas de Kabukicho estaba repentinamente desierta, sumida en el silencio, como un escenario a punto de presentar una obra maestra. Sesshomaru se detuvo a unos metros de la importante congregación de hombres. Uno de ellos, al frente, tenía a Kagome sujeta firmemente del cabello, un arma apuntando su sien.

Inuyasha se detuvo a su lado. Ambos observaban la escena en total afonía.

El grupo comenzó a dividirse, dándole paso a alguien, hasta que apareció, sonrisa altiva en el rostro.

—¿Esta es la flor de la que me hablaste, Inuyasha? —preguntó risueño, señalándola.

Sesshomaru giró el rostro y clavó los ojos en el perfil de su medio hermano.

—Sí, Naraku, es ella.

Allí sin más, lo atacó, derribándolo.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Julio 25, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,234

* * *

 **NA:** He tardado un poco más en subir este capítulo porque me quedé sin capítulos de reserva jaja. Pero bueno, va queriendo y no estamos tan lejos del final ya. Y como que prometí sangre y pasan los capítulos y nada jajaj no me odien, ya se viene.

Iba a decir algo más pero no me acuerdo qué jaja. Eso sí, ¡las adoro! Gracias por sus bellos comentarios y su presencia. Es bueno saber que hay quienes disfrutan de lo que uno escribe :*


	18. Yauco AA, Puerto Rico

**XVIII**

 **Yauco AA, Puerto Rico**

Había una manifestación primitiva, un escenario animal donde la razón, el estandarte por excelencia de su raza misma, brillaba por su ausencia. Los oídos sordos, el burbujeo de la sangre, el pálpito demente del corazón en las sienes.

El campo de visión de Sesshomaru se había vuelto estrecho y en él sólo veía a su medio hermano, su víctima de turno, recibir lo que durante mucho tiempo había almacenado en cuerpo y mente. Nunca, en toda su vida, había dejado que sus instintos bestiales tomaran total posesión de su raciocinio; todos los aspectos de su existencia habían sido direccionados con la consciencia de un gran estratega, cada momento había sido métrico, premeditado, exhaustivamente explicado. _Ese_ era el secreto de su éxito: prever, comprender y monitorear.

En ese momento, no obstante, su estructura más crítica estaba en un segundo plano. La paradoja era, sin embargo, que aplicaba un duro escarmiento a su hermano con el orden que lo caracterizaba; ese _orden_ lo tenía en ventaja, ese _orden_ tenía a Inuyasha debajo de su peso, recibiendo los golpes, derramando la sangre inaugural.

—¡Sesshomaru! —su voz fue como un latigazo y dejó su puño cerrado en el aire, presto para asestar el ataque.

Miró sus nudillos heridos y ensangrentados y en unos segundos estaba sobre sus pies, acomodando su saco y camisa; una vez lista su persona, de la solapa del abrigo levantó a Inuyasha y sin mucha ceremonia lo apoyó contra un vehículo estacionado. Cerró el espacio que lo separaba de él y habló:

—¿Qué has hecho, Inuyasha?

—¿Qué parece que hice?

—Quiero escucharte decirlo.

Inuyasha escupió sangre, un par de dientes y a continuación dibujó una sonrisa completamente discordante con su situación.

—Este es el momento en el que digo que si Kagome no es mía, no será de nadie.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no la recuperaré?

—¿De los yakuza? —rió— Descubrirás que el dinero no todo lo puede.

Lo agitó con violencia, reencontrándolo con el vehículo detrás suyo con fuerza. Allí dejó entrever su impaciencia.

—Tientas tu suerte, hermanito.

—Mi deuda con los yakuza está saldada.

—¿Kagome es un pago?

—Uno muy caro.

—¿Quiero saber de qué se trataba esa deuda?

—Lo dudo —sonrió otra vez.

—Tal vez estés libre de ellos, pero no de mí.

—No me harás nada, Sesshomaru, no mientras nuestro padre viva.

—¿Por qué crees que nuestro padre es garantía de tu impunidad?

—Porque soy su punto débil, por eso, porque sería capaz de defenderme aunque fuese un homicida.

Inuyasha liberó una risa ronca y la sangre de sus heridas abiertas cayó por su mentón, dibujando una imagen que asqueó a Sesshomaru.

—Mm —el mayor se separó y tomando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, habló:—. ¿Bankotsu?

— _Diga._

—¿Tienes lo último?

— _Tengo todo, señor Taisho._

—Bien —colgó y miró a su hermano una vez más.

Ya no había socarronería en sus facciones, ni extrañas manifestaciones de triunfo. Inuyasha había sido manipulado y ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Sesshomaru no le dedicó mucho tiempo más y se volvió hacia el denominado Naraku, pensando en lo curiosos de sus circunstancias al ser ese sujeto el mismo contacto que le habían facilitado.

—Naraku.

—Señor Taisho —sonrió.

—Tengo un negocio para proponerte.

Naraku dio unos pasos hacia delante, manifestando interés. Kagome miró a Sesshomaru, asustada y sorprendida en idéntica medida; él, por su parte, le dedicó una escueta mirada, ofreciendo tranquilidad, dando a entender que sabía lo que hacía.

—Lo escucho.

—La quiero a ella —y con la cabeza señaló a Kagome.

Las sirenas de la policía hacía tiempo se habían detenido, su aullido atravesaba las calles y llegaba como un eco, pero insistiendo en su lejanía.

—¿Qué recibiría yo?

—Lo que sea.

—¿Lo que sea? —Naraku rió y sus secuaces más atrás lo imitaron.

—Soy un hombre de recursos.

—No se ofenda, señor Taisho, pero la mujer es un pago que su hermano debía hacer. Si se la devuelvo, la deuda persistirá.

—Inuyasha posee un patrimonio más que interesante —ofreció de forma casual—. Estoy seguro de que compensaría satisfactoriamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el aludido.

—¿Qué incluye este patrimonio del que habla?

—Numerosas propiedades, algunas de ellas en el extranjero, dinero, objetos valiosos, entre otros.

Naraku se acercó más.

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirá con su parte del trato?

—Tienes mi palabra —extendió la mano, esperando cerrar el negocio.

—Esperaré noticias suyas, entonces —y estrecharon.

Por la periferia de su visión Sesshomaru vio forcejear a Kagome con su captor, escuchó epítetos y acto seguido la vio efectuar una acción de lo más sorpresiva.

Ella, en vistas de que su situación estaba salvaguardada, intentó liberarse del brazo que cruzaba su pecho y del arma que apuntaba su cabeza; advirtiendo que su contrincante no daba indicios de querer ceder, lo insultó sin mucho decoro y con su codo, aplicando toda la fuerza de que la disponía, lo golpeó en la entrepierna. Reducido completamente el hombre, Kagome se alejó, caminando hacia a Sesshomaru.

O eso pensó él. Kagome ignoró por completo a los negociantes, pasando a su lado como si tal cosa, y fue directo a Inuyasha. El susodicho, demasiado adolorido para decir nada, aguardó.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta —y dando el golpe de gracia, lo abofeteó con gran fuerza.

Inuyasha no había perdido su brío nato, ni siquiera después de la paliza que había recibido, por lo que antes de verla alejarse, la sujetó del brazo.

—Tarde o temprano vendré por ti, Kagome, y te haré la vida imposible.

Sesshomaru, más atrás, se predispuso para intervenir, pero no sería suficiente. Ella se zafó violentamente y lo golpeó con la cara de la mano.

—Me cansé de ti, Inuyasha —escupió con odio—, pero te estaré esperando.

—Vaya —Naraku sonrió—, definitivamente han hecho mi día más interesante.

Kagome se aproximó al par y con sorna dijo.

—Qué bueno que alguien se divirtió hoy.

—Debo preguntar, ¿cómo supo mi nombre, señor Taisho?

—Bankotsu.

—Por supuesto —asintió—. Espere, ¿fue usted quien le recomendó el Yauco AA?

—Yo se lo recomendé a mi abogado y él a Bankotsu.

—No cese en hacer futuras recomendaciones, señor Taisho. Hablamos pronto.

Sesshomaru asintió y se separaron.

—¿Qué harás con Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome, a medida que se alejaban.

—Si sus crímenes contra ti no satisfacen a los jueces, tengo lo que necesito para vincularlo con los yakuza por lo que será suficiente para inculparlo. Además, se ha quedado sin nada.

—¿Nada?

—¿Tendrás piedad de él ahora, Kagome?

Su silencio pareció sugerirlo.

—Mi padre se hará cargo de él —la tomó de la mano— si es que algún día sale de la cárcel.

—¿Qué hay de Rin? —preguntó con aprensión.

—Mi madre está con ella —tomó su celular una vez más—. Debo hacer una llamada.

Sesshomaru se alejó unos pasos y ella miró desde esa distancia a Inuyasha sentado en la calle, la cabeza oculta en sus brazos. Y como una película, en la que ellos fueron protagonistas, transitó recuerdo por recuerdo, siguiendo el orden en que acontecieron. Se recordó inocente y enamorada, permisiva, siempre dispuesta a exonerarlo, perdonarlo. Tal vez en su corazón persistiese la herida del calvario que había vivido con él, pero también reconocía que nunca podría vivir con el rencor.

Algo dentro de ella lo perdonó una última vez.

—Kagome —la voz de Sesshomaru la alejó de su enfrascamiento—, vamos.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—La policía vendrá por él. No se moverá de allí.

—Vámonos ya, entonces.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Agosto 1º, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,237

* * *

 **NA:** Ya me acordé de lo que quise decir el capítulo anterior: _QUE NO ME GUSTA._ Y lo mismo este. Me costó tanto escribirlo, es tan ajeno a lo que suelo escribir, para nada mi temática habitual así que pido disculpas por cualquier decepción sufrida.


	19. Kopi Luwak

**XIX**

 **Kopi Luwak**

— _Inuyasha Taisho, hijo del magnate Toga Taisho, fue declarado esta mañana, y después de seis meses de juicio, culpable por los cargos que se le imputaron. Entre los mismos se incluyen: malversación de fondos de la empresa para la cual trabajó, Taisho Construcciones; participación en juegos de azar ilegales, vinculación con grupos ilícitos encargados del tráfico de personas y por actos de violencia física cometidos hacia su ex pareja, Kagome Higurashi. El tribunal lo ha sentenciado a treinta y cinco años de prisión…_

Apagó la televisión y se permitió respirar profundamente.

Sabía que se había hecho justicia, que allí había tenido sitio un momento bisagra; su sentido común se manifestaba satisfecho con el desenlace de los acontecimientos, afirmando con gran entusiasmo el triunfo que todo ello suponía. Su hermano se merecía su destino, e incluso creía que el universo había sido benigno con él. No obstante, algo no estaba cómodo en su pecho. Supondría un gran esfuerzo enfrentarse a su padre, uno superior reajustarse a la ausencia de su medio hermano. No porque lo extrañase, sino por lo que su lejanía supondría para su padre. Tiempos difíciles se aproximaban.

—Papá, ¿estás listo?

Pero frente a ese panorama de obstáculos estaba la absoluta certeza de que todo evento futuro sería para bien.

—Sí —Sesshomaru se incorporó, abotonó su saco y guió a su hija hasta el vehículo.

* * *

—¡Oh, hija! ¡Felicitaciones! —la Sra. Higurashi no dilató un segundo más el momento y la envolvió en cálido abrazo anexado de alegres lágrimas.

—Gracias, mamá.

La Sra. Higurashi la observó con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro, acarició su rostro y besó su frente.

—Te mereces esta felicidad.

—Gracias —un último abrazo y una voz infantil manifestó su turno de felicitar a la recién graduada.

Sesshomaru observaba el intercambio. Veía colores, sonrisas, demostraciones de afecto, escuchaba risas, palabras que sólo expresaban dicha. Su escrutinio le daba perspectiva. Durante largos años su sistema lógico se rebeló contra la posibilidad de una cuota real y duradera de felicidad, creyó que simplemente tendría que esperar que el tiempo transcurriese y declararse curado.

Pero allí estaba. Viendo a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida conversar con efusión, hablando de proyectos, de deseos comunes. Esperaría pacientemente a divulgar los suyos. Sabía que disponía del tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido tan optimista en su vida. Su carácter realista había eclipsado durante mucho tiempo lo que algo bueno podía suponerle. No dejaría el realismo de lado, le había encontrado utilidad después de todo, pero se dejó disfrutar, se permitió degustar el sabor dulce de su presente.

En cuanto pudo, dejó a su familia y amigos y de manera furtiva, se aproximó a él. Sesshomaru no dejó entrever nada, sólo la miraba con gran intensidad, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la exquisitez de su vestuario. Kagome se puso nerviosa, como si fuese aquella la primera vez que lo hiciera. Lo cierto es que desde que vivieran juntos, Sesshomaru dedicaba importantes minutos a esos concienzudos análisis. No sabía qué buscaba o qué estudiaba y por alguna razón nunca había preguntado, sólo comprendía que le encantaba ser el foco de sus atenciones cuando estaban en el resguardo de su intimidad.

—Felicitaciones, profesora —dijo, su mano acariciando su cabello, haciéndole temblar las piernas.

Kagome sonrió e incapaz de resistir la tentación, se estiró para besarlo.

—Mi madre mencionó algo sobre una cena.

—Mm —no había abierto los ojos, había permanecido en ese sitio abstracto donde se sienten los sabores múltiples que albergan los labios del ser amado.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—Sí —dijo entonces, volviendo a la realidad con perfecta naturalidad y fluidez—. Cuento con el beneplácito de tu familia.

—¿Para la cena?

—¡Kagome, vamos! —Rin apareció y tomándola de la mano, se la llevó.

Y a continuación, una voz conocida habló a su lado:

—Mi nieta es muy especial, joven Taisho.

—Concuerdo —asintió, mirándolo.

* * *

 _Como todo debutante, Sesshomaru demoró un segundo más de lo normal en emprender el camino definitivo. A paso pausado, inició el ascenso de las escaleras del templo de la familia Higurashi. Aprovechó el momento para apreciar sus alrededores, los cuales sosegaron sus sentidos en la medida necesaria. Era la primera vez que estaba allí y el motivo de su visita agitaba sus latidos._

 _La sorpresa en el rostro de su anfitriona ofició de distracción y cuando solicitó la presencia del señor Higurashi, aprovechó los minutos para reordenar sus palabras._

 _Se sentía como un adolescente. Inusitadamente ridículo._

 _—_ _Es un honor recibirlo en nuestra casa, joven Taisho._

 _—_ _El honor es mío, señor Higurashi. Espero no importunarlo, sé que vine sin anuncio previo._

 _—_ _No se preocupe. Ha captado usted mi curiosidad._

 _—_ _Prepararé té —anunció la mujer._

 _—_ _¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

 _—_ _Se trata de Kagome._

 _—_ _No me cabe duda —sonrió el anciano._

 _Sesshomaru lo miró y luego a la Sra. Higurashi._

 _—_ _Entiendo que el pasado no ha sido beneficioso en lo que atañe a mi familia y a Kagome —comenzó entonces— pero yo no soy mi familia y mis afectos e intenciones para con ella son genuinos._

 _La Sra. Higurashi sirvió la infusión y el magnánimo y estoico Sesshomaru Taisho apeló a la pausa para recolectar su pleamar de sentimientos._

 _—_ _He venido porque deseo pedir la mano de Kagome en matrimonio._

 _—_ _¿Qué pide concretamente?_

 _—Nada concreto_ _—negó—. Desearía contar con su bendición._

 _La Sra. Higurashi sonreía ampliamente pero guardó silencio en todo momento. Su suegro aún hacía severo estudio de su invitado._

 _—_ _¿Me dará su palabra de que la cuidará?_

 _—_ _Tiene usted mi palabra._

 _El Sr. Higurashi dio un sorbo al té y Sesshomaru pensó por primera vez en su vida cómo sería hacer catarsis._

 _—_ _Si se convierte usted en el autor de su desdicha, joven Taisho…_

 _—_ _No soy mi hermano, Sr. Higurashi —aseveró—. Amo a Kagome y quiero una vida con ella._

 _Suegro y nuera intercambiaron una mirada, él pedía una opinión y ella dichosa sonrió, asintiendo:_

 _—_ _Kagome está enamorada._

 _—_ _Cuenta con mi bendición, joven, y, por favor, haga feliz a mi nieta, se lo merece._

 _—_ _Será mi honor._

* * *

La cena, bajo un difícil acuerdo entre padre e hija, fue desarrollada en su casa. Sesshomaru tomó esa instancia para que la familia de Kagome conociera el sitio en cuestión y aprovechó a conversar con el Sr. Higurashi con mayor profundidad sobre su trabajo, proyectos profesionales, pasatiempos y todo aquello que tuviese que ver con él y sobre lo que el anciano quisiera saber. Estaba más que dispuesto a involucrarse en una larga charla. Quería convencer a la familia Higurashi de que era digo de Kagome.

—No fue muy tradicional de su parte traerla a vivir con usted antes del evento en sí —dijo el Sr. Higurashi en determinado momento, petrificando a Sesshomaru en su sitio— pero supongo que por mi nieta puedo hacer cualquier concesión.

Sesshomaru sólo atinó a asentir.

—¿Aquí vivirá mi hermana? —susurró en el oído de su madre.

—Oh, lo dudo mucho —sonrió la Sra. Higurashi—. Este lugar exclama Sesshomaru, Kagome querrá algo que _ambos_ puedan compartir.

—Papá estaría muy orgulloso de ella, ¿no?

—De ambos.

—¿De qué hablan? —terció Kagome.

—De ti —sonrió Sota—. Hoy _es_ tu día.

—Lo es —asintió con suavidad, sonrojándose levemente.

Más tarde el Sr. Higurashi absolvería a Sesshomaru de toda culpa y cargo cuando le sirviese café después de la comida. El susodicho aprovecharía el momento para conversar sobre ello, alegando que el Kopi Luwak era el café más costoso del globo terráqueo, que su producción era lo más artesanal y tradicional que podía pedir. Su interlocutor se mostró más que curioso y durante largos minutos dialogaron sobre el tema.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sí, abuelo, ya es tarde.

—Pero… —miró a su anfitrión, el paquete de café y resignado suspiró— De acuerdo.

—Le llevaré este y otros para que deguste, Sr. Higurashi.

—Sí, por favor.

—Adiós, abuelo.

—Adiós, Kagome. Y felicitaciones.

—Gracias, abuelo.

En el umbral de la puerta, Sesshomaru se aferró a la cintura de Kagome y allí descansó su espíritu.

—¿Dónde está Rin?

—Allá —rió ella, viéndola subirse al vehículo junto con su familia—. Supongo que esta noche seremos tú y yo.

—Mm —se ciñó más a su talle, con cierta urgencia, cierto anhelo—. Supongo que sí.

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Agosto 5, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,265

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Será adecuado anunciar que este es el anteúltimo capítulo?

 _Fun Fact_. El café más curioso: el Kopi Luwak se produce después de que cierto animal, llamado civeta, ingiere las cerezas de café. Al defecarlas, los granos son recogidos manualmente, lavados, secados, tostados y empaquetados. Y es, literalmente, el café más caro del mundo.


	20. Ella es un blend

**XX**

 **Ella es un blend**

Llegado el momento de la verdad, se reprochó su falta de detalles. Tal fue su desaprobación por el momento que había creado que lo postergó. Kagome y su usual naturaleza despreocupada le indicaron que su sorpresa aún sostenía dicho rótulo. Kagome no sospechaba absolutamente nada.

Aprovechando la coyuntura de su graduación, improvisó un regalo y porque raras veces le negaba algo, aceptó. Quería que su obsequio tuviese que ver únicamente con ella, que indirectamente se referenciara con ella pero cuando en uno de esos días de habituada convivencia le preguntó cómo eran los cafetales "en la vida real", Sesshomaru no pudo con su genio.

Allí estaban entonces, en la cuna del café, en Etiopía, caminando los límites de un vasto campo de café.

Habían arribado en el momento indicado pues los arbustos habían florecido e impregnaban la pupila de una imagen fantástica. _Esos_ eran detalles y Sesshomaru se dio por satisfecho. El paisaje tropical jugaba muy a gusto con Kagome, su piel y su cabello; la encontró hermosa, llena de una luz casi mística.

—Esto es hermoso, Sesshomaru.

Él no veía un solo arbusto, su atención estaba únicamente en ella.

—Lo es.

La observó adelantarse, aproximarse a los arbustos, sentir el perfume de las flores. El sol en su rostro, en su vestido blanco.

La certeza de que la amaba lo abrumó y su cerebro pronto saltó, buscando la explicación lógica a su repentino nerviosismo, ese que llegó como un humo negro a la claridad de su mente en el momento en que tanteó la cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El humo negro correspondía, a su vez, al cuestionamiento que, tal vez, pensó, todo hombre arriba en la víspera de tan importante momento.

 _Pero yo nunca dudo_ , se recordó. La duda persistía pero también vino a su cabeza, en forma de amable recordatorio, que él era un hombre resuelto, que no titubeaba una vez tomada la determinación, que estaba seguro de lo que haría e incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de pensar que Kagome no rechazaría su propuesta, después de todo, se amaban.

Y luego otra duda: _¿Es el amor suficiente?_

Habían llegado a la arista, donde termina uno y empieza otro campo. La vio iniciar una conversación con una mujer y curioso, se acercó a ellas.

—Dice que podemos pasar —sonrió, volviéndose.

—¿Hablas amhárico?

Kagome rió y con ese panorama desestimó la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

—Gestos y señas, el idioma universal —lo tomó del brazo y juntos y a paso pausado comenzaron a caminar entre los altos arbustos, rodeados de blancas flores y el silencio de lo remoto.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendida, adelantándose— Estos no tienen flor.

—Esa es la cereza de café, dentro están los granos, que en realidad son la semilla de la planta.

Kagome lo miró. _Él es sexy, su cerebro es sexy…_

—Tu ilustre pasatiempos —le recordó.

—El café _es_ mi especialidad —siguió él.

—Sigues siendo fascinante, Sesshomaru, siempre me sorprendes.

—Me pregunto si algún día perderé esa facultad.

—Sólo si se trata de ir a comprar café.

Sesshomaru sonrió y aproximándose, acarició su mejilla. Quería besarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo pero encontró su oportunidad y la tomó. Dio un paso hacia atrás y descansando sobre una rodilla, extrajo lo que pensó nunca extraería de su bolsillo. Kagome se volvió gárgola frente a sus ojos.

—En este momento me he percatado de que tal vez no expreso mis sentimientos con frecuencia, sólo he encontrado formas de demostrarlo —inició con gran solemnidad— pero te amo, Kagome, como nunca he amado a nadie y deseo tenerte para siempre en mi vida —un anillo y su diamante aparecieron en escena, brillando con fuerza ante el sol—. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Habría continuado incansablemente, enumerando sus cualidades y las razones por las cuales estaba enamorado y la creía perfecta. Habría hecho de ella ese blend que tomó por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando pisó su oficina en aquella oportunidad, haciéndolo sentir como un adolescente; o cuando la tuvo en su cama, degustando vainillas y avellanas. Esos blend no habían sido fortuitos. Ella no era fortuita. Era el plan maestro del cosmos y él el beneficiario, el eterno agradecido.

—¿Kagome?

Kagome inhaló con fuerza, advirtiendo que no había estado respirando. Miró la roca, a él, a la roca y finalmente a él. Cuando su cerebro procesó adecuadamente, cuando sus funciones vitales retomaron normalmente, le sonrieron los labios y le sonrió el rostro entero.

—Sí —dijo entonces—, sí, sí, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa. ¡Sí!

Sesshomaru suspiró de alivio e incorporándose, deslizó el anillo en su dedo y su ego se hizo un poco más grande y su corazón latió con el brío de la honra reconocida.

—¿Demoré mucho en hablar? —rió ella.

—Demasiado —y la besó con fervor, con adoración, con amor. La besó como si fuese aquella la primera vez después de cuatro años y siete meses.

* * *

 _Dos años después_

—¿En qué piensas, Rin?

—Esto va muy rápido.

La seriedad de la niña la hizo reír.

—Pero es _muy_ hermosa.

—Lo es.

—Y _ella_ también lo será —y depositó ambas manos en su vientre.

—¿Ella?

—Apostamos con el abuelo. Él dice un niño, yo digo una niña.

—Que gane el mejor —y rieron.

Rin salió de la habitación pero Kagome allí se quedó, viendo a la bebé dormir plácidamente, sumida en la paz que sólo los infantes conocen. Había sido concebida en Etiopía, entre los cafetales, en una tarde de octubre. Ese había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida.

—¿Rin ha _apostado_ con mi padre?

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisa—. No le digas nada a tu padre, déjalo que se divierta con esto.

Mucho agua debió pasar bajo el puente para que Sesshomaru le permitiese a su padre formar parte de su familia. Kagome había tenido mucho que ver; ciertamente, había sido ella quien le pidió que lo perdonara por el pasado y le recordó que, aunque mal, había obrado por amor a su hijo. Ella lo recibió con brazos abiertos durante su boda y ella le había anunciado el inminente arribo de su segundo nieto. Cuando un tercero se proclamó, le dejó a él la tarea de hacer el comunicado pertinente.

Y cuando vio la felicidad misma en el rostro avejentado de su padre, pensó que quería que formase parte en la vida de sus nietos. Él mantenía cierta distancia y su trato era formal y discreto, pero era un avance.

—¿Qué crees tú que será?

Sesshomaru envolvió su delicado diámetro.

—Un niño.

—¿Crees o quisieras?

—Si voy a exiliar a todo hombre que se interese en mis hijas, necesito un aliado.

Kagome no pudo evitarlo y rió con gran soltura.

—Es una broma.

—Nunca bromeo.

Su tono serio, su voz grave, sugerían precisamente eso y Kagome supuso que eventualmente deberían llegar a un sano consenso con respecto a las mujeres de la casa porque descubrirían tras el nacimiento de la cuarta hija que tal aliado sería el último en arribar a la familia.

* * *

 _Finis_

* * *

 **Fecha de publicación:** Agosto 10, 2017

 **Palabras:** 1,175

* * *

 **NA:** Y con esto, doy por finalizada esta aventura. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las que me siguieron durante este tiempito, sus bellos comentarios, la buena onda y la paciencia. Esta historia es para mí un antes y un después, el recibimiento que tuvo _Ella es un blend_ es un récord personal y estoy muy agradecida. Fue un gozo tremendo escribir esto y un honor publicarla y compartirla. Nos vemos muy pronto :*

PD. Y no, no habrá epílogo :D


End file.
